


Galway Boy

by SchoenerunddickerKerl



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Boarding School, Falling In Love, Frottage, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Spanking, Priest Kink, Spanking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 20:05:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13888179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchoenerunddickerKerl/pseuds/SchoenerunddickerKerl
Summary: Майкл - молодой священник в иезуитской школе, Джеймс - его нахальный ученик. Высокодуховные разговоры, порка.





	1. Майкл

I was not in the garden when He knelt to God and prayed,  
I did not kiss Him on the cheek when Jesus was betrayed;  
I was not at the trial when the crowd jeered at His name,  
I did not make Him bear a cross or walk a road of shame;  
I was not on the hillside when He gave His life that day,  
I did not nail His precious hands or take His robe away;  
I could not do a single thing to hurt God’s only Son,  
But every time I sin on earth I feel that I’m the one. 

В Голуэе столетиями ничего не происходило. Упадок чувствовался везде. Идя по пустынным мощеным улицам, мимо ферм и заброшенных домов, слушая одинокое поскуливание псов, хотелось завыть самому. От скуки мерло все живое, и даже мухи летали лениво. В церкви на Ломбард-стрит священник, близкий к тому, чтобы встретиться с Иисусом Христом лично, читал проповедь под тоскливое музицирование местного хора. Небо было серым, серыми были и улицы. Серой была вода, и только ночные огни отражались в ней вспышками желтизны. 

Туман, густой, как дыхание смерти, клубился у дверей в пабы, поджидая разомлевших за кружкой пива людей. Он рвался через центральные улицы, мешался с темнотой и как бы говорил: лучше оставайтесь внутри.

Неподалеку от Голуэя на острове Корриб стояла частная иезуитская школа св. Брендана. Ее назвали в честь Брендана-мореплавателя, пересекшего океан на судне из кожи в поисках острова блаженных. Ученики школы не испытывали таких лишений, как Брендан — в дневное время их переправлял паром, вечером они плыли на лодках. 

Ближе к полуночи старшеклассники собирались на причале в Голуэе. Группками по пять человек они запрыгивали в лодку — пьяные, замерзшие и прячущие форменные знаки под пальто. 

Выпивать запрещалось, тем более в городе, тем более покинув остров без разрешения. Но кому до этого было дело? Школьный устав иезуитов с их порками и отлучением от уроков выглядел устрашающе на бумаге, вслух же его читали и смеялись. Никто не смел тронуть детей чиновников и богачей. Некоторые из учителей, может, были бы и не против, но теперь им, смотря на давно высохшие ротанговые розги, оставалось только мечтать. 

В один холодный осенний вечер лодка переправляла на остров четырех ребят. Глен, Джеймс, Джон Броган и Джон Макгоуэн. Макгоуэн, сжавшись на скамейке, потирал красные, горящие на бледном лице щеки; Броган, широкоплечий, похожий на бычка, сидел на веслах. 

Вода плескалась, как живая постукивала в дно лодки. 

— Бр-р-р, — Джон Броган сплюнул за борт горьковатую слюну. — Стремно. Того и гляди, выпрыгнет русалка. 

— Меньше пей, Броган, и тебе не будет мерещиться то, чего нет. 

— Да иди ты. 

— Как думаете, проснемся завтра к первому уроку? 

— Еще спроси, проснемся ли мы к утренней мессе, — сказал Джеймс, до этого молча смотревший в воду с кормы. — Мы тебя растолкаем, если хочешь, Броган. Заодно и исповедуешься. Напомнишь преподобному Фрэнки, как выглядит твое лицо. 

Они с Гленом переглянулись, и Броган, дернув веслом, окатил их потоком воды. 

Джеймса Макэвоя любили за его задор. Идеи выливались из него как из рога изобилия, красноречивость не знала границ. Он быстрее остальных сочинял похабные стишки, безнаказанно подшучивал над педагогами, подбивал других на прогулы и всегда находил, как интереснее провести свободное время. Джеймс не волновался из-за возмездия — его отца занимали только отметки. 

Джеймс встал на заднее сиденье и выпрямился. Алкоголь наполнил его тело счастьем и теплом, отсек лишнее и оставил наедине с озером. Важным было одно — то, что в этой вселенной Джеймсу можно все. Он радостно закричал, ошеломленный собственным превосходством, расставил руки, как Христос-Искупитель, и смеялся, пока Глен Мэки, матерясь, стягивал его вниз. 

— Если тут кто и напился без задних ног, то это не Броган, а ты. 

Джеймс оттолкнул товарища. Неловко расстегнув брюки, помочился в Лох-Корриб. У него уже начала болеть голова, но он не боялся упасть где-нибудь по дороге. Парни помогут ему попасть в спальню, а спать в ней он сможет хоть до следующей ночи. Если директор, мистер-мать его-Томас, будет чем-то недоволен, отец доступно вразумит его по телефону. Преподам тоже придется захлопнуть пасть — Джеймс презирал их, ничтожеств, заглядывающих богатым в рот. Единственную проблему мог представить Фассбендер, самый молодой, наверное, священник во всей Ирландии, натужно пытающийся сохранить дух дисциплины в своем классе. Джеймс был уверен, что еще пару лет уроков религии сломают того, и он смирится — или перестанет преподавать. 

Они доплыли до острова и завели лодку в лодочный сарай. Не прячась, прошли мимо домика охраны. Восточную дверь в спальный корпус закрыли, но у Джеймса были ключи. Он с третьей попытки вынул их из внутреннего кармана куртки, пошатнувшись, попробовал вставить в замок. Черт, похоже он действительно так пьян, что вместо крови сердце перегоняет пиво. В конце концов Глен забрал у него ключи и открыл дверь. 

В спальне Джеймса было три кровати — две из них занимали Макгоуэн и Ларри Дрисколл — тощее создание, трясущееся от страха только при мысли о нарушении школьного устава. Ларри уже спал — тоненько храпел, отвернувшись к стенке. 

Джеймс упал на постель, не раздеваясь, и в ту же секунду заснул сам.

*** 

— Где Макэвой? 

Ученики как по команде опустили глаза. Никто не ответил.

— Где Джеймс Макэвой? — Фассбендер встал из-за стола. Сутана делала его еще выше. — Где ваш одноклассник, я спрашиваю. Мне поинтересоваться у кого-нибудь лично?

Ларри Дрисколл, невротично подрагивая, поднял руку. 

— Он отдыхает, святой отец. Ему плохо. 

Фассбендер заметил, как Дрисколл поморщился — кто-то из соседей пнул его под партой. 

— Вот как? Почему же тогда, интересно, мне не доложили о его болезни из медицинского кабинета? Может быть, мистер Макэвой настолько немощен, что стоит вызвать ему скорую помощь и переправить на катере в Голуэй? Отвечай.

— Я не знаю, святой отец. 

— Он был у врача?

— Я не знаю, святой отец. 

— Дрисколл, Броган, — Фассбендер открыл окно и посмотрел на утопающее в тумане небо. — Идите в спальный корпус и приведите сюда Макэвоя. Меня не волнует, жив он или мертв. Это третий пропуск, поэтому скажите ему, что если он не явится, то вылетит из школы. Вряд ли он мечтает об этом в последний год обучения. Быстро, быстро. 

Ларри тут же подскочил и бросился к двери, Броган, двигаясь медленно и тяжело, зашагал следом. 

Фассбендер раздал формы с текстом для интерпретации и списком заданий. Он разбил поредевший класс на две группы и заставил их участвовать в дискуссии о человечности Господа. Многие упоминали, что Иисус ел и носил одежду, и Фассбендер скрипнул зубами, когда один идиот сообщил о набедренной повязке. Он надеялся, что хоть кто-нибудь вспомнит о развитии религии и сопоставит представления о божественном с образом мышления того времени, но единственный, кто сообразил бы копнуть так глубоко — Макэвой, — предпочитал разлагать свой и без того размягченный разум возлияниями. 

Дискуссия вяло подходила к концу, когда дверь открылась и на пороге в окружении двух одноклассников, словно рыцарей при короле, появился Макэвой. У него был безобразный, неряшливый вид. Вчерашняя одежда, сбившийся налево галстук и красные воспаленные глаза. Мокрые волосы, будто он десять минут назад сунул голову в раковину под кран и на этом закончил утренний туалет. 

— Доброго дня, сэр, — сказал Макэвой, нагло смотря Фассбендеру в глаза. — Прошу простить меня за опоздание. 

— Мне сказали, что вы больны. Это правда? 

Макэвой потер переносицу и склонил голову набок. Он улыбнулся. 

— Предлагаю вам зайти к директору, сэр. Уверен, он вам прекрасно объяснит все насчет моей болезни. 

— Вот как. 

— Именно так, сэр, — Макэвой неторопливо двинулся к своему месту. 

— Я не разрешал вам садиться. 

Макэвой обернулся. Он уже улыбался во все лицо — паршивец знал, что ему ничего не грозит. Что может сделать Фассбендер — написать замечание в журнал? Известить директора, блюдущего только родительские интересы, о прогуле? Прочитать лекцию, над которой посмеются, как и смеются над всем подряд, за ужином? 

— Помнится, вы не получили минимального балла за прошлый триместр. 

— И что с того, святой отец? 

— Я могу отказаться принимать письменные работы у прогульщика и вы не пройдете снова. 

Однокашники Макэвоя уже начали обмениваться ухмылками. Никого было не припугнуть двумя триместрами, ведь, чтобы остаться на второй год, нужно было завалить четыре. 

— Очень не хочу вас расстраивать, святой отец, но... мне наплевать, представляете? 

С задних рядов засвистели. «Молодец, Джейми!» — крикнул О’Коннор. 

Макэвой театрально — и достаточно изящно для его состояния — раскланялся.

— Я могу садиться, святой отец? 

— Не торопитесь. Очень не хочу вас расстраивать, Макэвой, но мне хорошо известно состояние ваших дел в математике. С ней вы вполне можете набрать необходимое количество триместров. 

Краска схлынула с опухшего лица Макэвоя, и оно тут же пошло пятнами. Мгновение — и на нем возникло чистое потрясение, чуть позже — гнев. 

— Откуда вы знаете? 

— Услышал краем уха во время учительского собрания, Макэвой. Они, знаете ли, иногда случаются в школах.

— Черт вас подери. 

— Простите, я не ослышался, вы послали меня к черту? 

Макэвой окинул Фассбендера ненавистническим взглядом. Фассбендер, сложив руки на груди, не повел и бровью. Пауза затянулась. 

— Ничего, сэр. Погода, говорю, плохая. Будет дождь. 

— Можете садиться.

— Спасибо, сэр. 

*** 

День был промозглым и тусклым — именно так Майкл представлял ад. Черные мясистые тучи, дождь и бесконечная рябь Лох-Корриба. Однажды вода поглотила мир и унесла ковчег с выжившими прочь. Интересно, что чувствовали они, смотря наружу из оконцев-бойниц и видя, что их дома смывает с лица земли. Страдая от холода и зная, что могли уже давно греться в приветственном огне геенны. 

Как мудро заметил мистер Фрэнк Маккорт, Иисус никогда бы не выжил в Ирландии. Он заболел и умер бы еще в детстве, и не было бы ни распятия, ни Святой Троицы. 

Вот только их и так никогда не существовало. Как можно было верить, что невообразимо высоко, вне звезд и галактик, находится ипостась, существующая отдельно от человечества? Как можно было найти закономерность в случайности и облечь ее в умозрительную картинку — седой, давно не знавший бритвы старик и его сын подле него? 

Те школьники действительно верили, что Иисус бродил давным-давно по Капернауму, молился в Гефсиманском саду; ступая босыми окровавленными ногами по земле, нес крест на Голгофу. 

Майкл запахнул пальто, прячась от ветра и колючей мороси. В корпусах зажигали свет — прорезая сумерки, как нож, он лежал на площадках ровными квадратами. Темнела зелень полей для гольфа, звуки игр затихали с каждой минутой, маленькие футболисты отнесли внутрь мяч. В старшей школе жизнь только начиналась — Майкл, наблюдая за классами и библиотекой, лучше других знал, чем занимаются мальчики в часы самообразования. 

Часы отводились для молитв, созерцания, изучения Библии и книг. На деле учились другому. Физике, которой не было в школьной программе, химии, далекой от формул. Созерцали разве что обнаженные тела в журналах.

Святые отцы — многие из них старше Майкла более, чем на двадцать лет — не чурались старых традиций. Они также, как и их предшественники, были не прочь заглянуть под короткие шорты. Как и раньше, им это сходило с рук. 

Течение событий стало привычным, как ношенная одежда. Священники приходили и уходили, уклад не менялся. Майкл — двадцатишестилетний семинарист — не должен был стать исключением. Но он стал, и получил только порицание. 

В добродетели искали червоточину, в честности — обман. Когда Майкл молился на рассвете в часовне, святые отцы посмеивались, как школьники.

Преподобный Фрэнсис похлопал Майкла, стоящего на коленях перед распятием, по плечу.

— Если ты начнешь всем рассказывать, что тут происходит, — шепнули его губы — тихо и участливо, — тебя со свету сживут. Понятно? 

— Господь наш сказал: кто нарушит одну из заповедей сих малейших и научит так людей, тот малейшим наречется в Царстве Небесном. 

— Евангелие от Матфея, Фассбендер, похвально. Но знаешь что — когда тебе сосет ребенок с ангельскими глазами, и ты у него первый — ты словно уже в раю. 

Майкл застыл, почти касаясь головой черепа Адама. Шаги преподобного затихли под церковными сводами — Майкл снова остался один, но молиться уже не мог. 

Прошло пять лет, и его вера угасла, как лампада под пальцами нерадивого алтарника. Майкл молчал. Если бы он еще веровал, чувство вины свело бы его с ума. Оно и так не давало ему спать по ночам. Закрываясь в своей аскетичной комнатке, гладя одежду после стирки, в сотый раз перечитывая Писание в поисках ответов, он мог думать только о чистых, доверчивых детских лицах, о губах, которым не следовало знать того, что они узнали. Это внушало Майклу отвращение. Он знал, каким люди видят его — совратителем малолетних, нашедшем себе теплое место в закрытой школе. Его молодость тоже была против него. Кто мог поклясться, что ни одна из дам, заигрывающих с ним на родительских собраниях, никто из учителей, ни один недовольный оценкой ученик не увидят того, чего нет? 

На этом фоне безмозглые проделки школьников казались ерундой. Отпрыски богачей курили под окнами и убегали после отбоя в Голуэй — еще десять лет назад за это пороли без лишних раздумий. Теперь их лишь мягко отчитывали туторы. 

Но подростки хотя бы обращали свои растущие сексуальные интересы на ровесников, а не на младших. 

Некоторых постоянно заставали в раздевалках и гардеробах — тяжелое дыхание, чмокающие звуки и спущенные штаны. Парни могли быть и осторожнее, но они, верно, делали это назло. Их не наказывали, и неудобные сцены вскоре стали любимым развлечением. 

Во время дежурства в корпусе Майкл не раз и не два натыкался на Макэвоя. Тот перебегал из душевой в спальню в одном только полотенце и, завидев дежурного, демонстративно вилял задницей. Однажды он сделал вид, что уронил мыло, и наклонился посреди коридора. Замерев в этой позе, он посмотрел Майклу в глаза и спустя секунду выпустил полотенце. Майкл отвернулся и ушел прочь. 

После он написал письмо директору, и вскоре его вызвали для беседы. 

Директор пожал ему руку, усадил в кресло и налил чай. Он посмотрел на Майкла глазами сонной умирающей рыбы, хихикнул и произнес:

— Вы же понимаете, святой отец, что мы не можем исключить Макэвоя. Я знаю, это может быть для вас нелегко, но постарайтесь делать вид, что ничего не замечаете. У нас сейчас... сложная ситуация.

— Да, я наслышан, — скептически заметил Майкл. 

— Тогда вы знаете, что это далеко не самое худшее, что случалось в наших стенах. Песчинка в глазу, или как там говорят. Мелочь. Позвольте мальчикам развлекаться.

— Но это нарушение устава.

— Полно вам, святой отец, — директор послал ему из-под усов странную, двусмысленную улыбку. — Вспомните себя в детстве. Это просто невинные шутки. 

— В детстве я молился. 

— У каждого из нас свой путь. 

Директор явно пытался избавиться от него, и Майклу ничего не оставалось, как уйти.


	2. Джеймс

Джеймс, Глен Мэки, Макгоуэн и Броган устроились в заброшенном уголке парка. Днем здесь изредка гуляли младшеклассники, а старшие занимались бегом. Вечером парк опустел — слишком мрачно и холодно. 

Тем лучше было для ребят. Они держали по пиву и прикладывались к нему время от времени. Джеймс курил за компанию с Броганом, хотя и ненавидел терпкий табачный вкус. 

— Вот сволота, — он попытался выдуть красивое колечко дыма. — Вы слышали, что сказал святоша? Глен, Макгоуэн, вам повезло, что вы у Фрэнки. 

— Ты о Фассбендере?

— О ком же еще. Он пригрозил не зачесть этот триместр, и вы сами знаете, что тогда я окажусь в заднице. 

— Херово, что ни говори.

— Что, Джеймс, папашка не одобрит твое второгодничество? — Броган раскурил новую сигарету и спрятал пустую пачку в карман. От него так несло куревом, что преподы воистину были святыми, если умудрялись закрывать на это глаза.

— Заткнись, Броган, и без тебя тошно. 

Джеймс поежился на ветру. Осенью в Голуэе становилось совсем невмоготу, особенно после лета, проведенного под ласкающим солнцем Пароса. Там Джеймс мог блеснуть умениями в гребле и виндсерфинге, жил в доме из белого мрамора (пусть не своем, а отцовском), гулял по побережью всю ночь напролет и пил вино с такими же молодыми, как он, беспечными товарищами. Здесь же его унизил обычный препод. И кто — священник, нищий, судя по тому, как потерты его ботинки. Разве имел он право говорить Джеймсу такие вещи? Разве имел право угрожать?

— Я ненавижу его, — сказал Джеймс. — Я сделаю так, чтобы его уволили.

Глен залил в себя последний глоток пива и наконец подал голос.

— Прости, но не проще ли будет ходить на занятия? Ты можешь нажить себе неприятности.

— Это дело чести. Святоша больно много о себе возомнил. Стоит моему отцу сделать звонок — и он уволится отсюда сам.

После третьей бутылки Джеймс опьянел, и внутри него заклокотало бешенство. Ему захотелось пойти к Фассбендеру, выломать ногой его дверь и высказать ему все в лицо — и посмотреть, как святой отец остолбенеет и будет смиренно выслушивать оскорбления. Но действовать следовало тоньше.

— Что ты собираешься делать? 

— Разведать о нем. Я уверен, ему есть что скрывать. Как он вообще здесь появился? Тут случайных людей не держат. 

— Джеймс, по-моему, ты подозреваешь то, чего нет. Давай просто оставим эту тему. Шантаж учителей — не то же самое, что написать на греческом стих про член. Ты можешь всех подставить. 

— Макгоуэн, мне кажется, или я слышу в твоем голосе интонации Дрисколла? 

Броган с хрипотцой рассмеялся. Глен сидел, глубоко задумавшись, а Макгоуэн выглядел таким несчастным, что, казалось, сейчас расплачется. 

— Меня не интересует мнение трусов, — упрямо сказал Джеймс. — Забейте, это вас не касается. Это только между нами с Фассбендером, и, клянусь, я добьюсь, чего хочу. Только запомните: кто не со мной — тот против меня. 

— Успокойся, мы все-таки твои друзья. Мы не собираемся сдавать тебя директору или Фрэнки. 

— Окей, — Джеймс принял решение, и теперь его забирала дремота. — Вот увидите, он еще попляшет. 

***

Джеймс с детства знал, что война есть война. Отец привил ему принципы, и самым главным из них был — всегда стоять на своем. Джеймс следовал этому принципу с рвением. 

Несмотря на усилия, о Фассбендере он выяснил мало. Детство и юность были покрыты мраком — ни скандалов, ни нарушений закона, ни сомнительной биографии. Вообще никаких подробностей. Поэтому Джеймс не мог просто завалиться к нему в каморку, а потом сказать адвокату отца, что Фассбендер распускал руки. Но он мог постепенно подтачивать камень терпения преподобного. Проверить, насколько тот силен духом. 

Дело должно было выгореть. Как иначе, если во всей школе почти нельзя было найти препода, о котором не болтали бы разное. Джеймс понимал, что половина — пустые сплетни, но дыма без огня не бывает. За девять лет в Св. Брендане он слышал от друзей много историй, от которых волосы вставали дыбом. Да что там, Макгоуэн регулярно заходил к отцу Джозефу Галлагеру, и Макэвой сомневался, что они там занимаются сравнительным анализом четырех Евангелий. 

Пробеги в полотенце не принесли пользы — святой отец, может, и подрочил, но сделал это в одиночку. Или не подрочил, но позволил себе греховные фантазии. Преступил, называется, седьмую заповедь мыслью. Джеймс помнил заповедь наизусть, ведь сам часто развлекался, исповедуясь по всем ее пунктам. Отец Фрэнки бесился и старался прервать неприличные описания, отец Галлагер, кажется, слушал с удовольствием и задавал наводящие вопросы. Не имел ли ты непотребных помыслов, сын мой? Не трогал ли себя? Не услаждался ли нечистыми рассказами? Джеймс услаждался, трогал и имел. 

Он готов был поспорить, что Фассбендер, как Галлагер, пялится на каждые голубые гольфы. А вечерами, повесив сутану в шкаф, наяривает, как умалишенный. Джеймс доведет Фассбендера до белого каления, и тот как-то себя проявит. Кто же, в самом деле, откажется проучить бесстыжего, не уважающего старших мальчишку? После этого можно будет звонить отцу. 

Время бежало. За два месяца не появилось ничего нового. Джеймс следил за Фассбендером, ходил мимо его двери, смотрел на его окна в бинокль из здания напротив. Он даже приходил на все мессы и выбрал Фассбендера новым исповедником. Джеймс нес потрясающую разум похабщину, и любой другой священник уже давно уловил бы намек. Облапал бы в алтаре, прямо возле даров, и предложил отсосать в обмен на отметку. 

Но не Фассбендер. С каменным лицом тот смотрел из исповедальной будки и налагал епитимью за епитимьей. Их набралось так много, что, вздумай Джеймс выполнить все, он неделями не вставал бы с колен. На уроках Фассбендер не замечал подначиваний и в ответ на развязность только ставил минусы в журнал.

— Может, он импотент? — в отчаянии поделился Джеймс с Макгоуэном. Триместр заканчивался, компромата все не было. Значит, придется таки напрячься и попотеть на занятиях. 

Джеймс, погрустив, собрался, написал несколько анализов и эссе. Фассбендер принял их, хотя они были сданы намного позже срока, и не снизил ни балла. 

— Вот видите, — сказал он Джеймсу, раздавая работы, — вы можете, если захотите. Продолжайте в том же духе, Макэвой.

Джеймс почувствовал себя так, словно его опустили в Лох-Корриб по самую макушку. Фассбендер думал, что Джеймс сдался и пошел на мировую. Как бы не так — Макэвои на то и Макэвои, чтобы идти вперед. Предки Джеймса воевали за шотландскую независимость и рубили головы таким, как Фассбендер. Не то чтобы Джеймс в буквальном смысле хотел отрубить ему голову, но метафорически он был более чем готов. 

Джеймс приналег на скабрезные стихи — на гэльском, французском, греческом и английском. Подбрасывал Фассбендеру поэтические жизнеописания святых с элементами порно, покачивал бедрами у доски и распускал грязные слухи, внутренне уже понимая, что все не имеет смысла, что он повторяется, а у Фассбендера к его жалким попыткам давно выработался иммунитет.

Состояние холодной войны стало, однако, Джеймсу привычным. Он ловил себя на том, что большую часть энергии тратит, пытаясь заставить Фассбендера испытывать гнев. Джеймс хотел увидеть, что же прячется под маской благочестивого, сдержанного святого отца. В том, что это маска, он был уверен. 

Грешат все, грешили и апостолы — ложными обещаниями, сомнениями, маловерием. Вряд ли Фассбендер праведнее святого Петра, просто скрывается чуть лучше. В чем заключаются его слабости, Джеймс узнает.

Удобный повод представился зимой. В школе Св. Брендана проходил чемпионат по мини-гольфу, и открывали его, по традиции, старшеклассники. Джеймса выбрали спикером — в классе за ним ходила слава поэта и лицедея. 

К ним съехались ученики со всего королевства. Они гордо носили форму с гербами школ, и на несколько дней Лох-Корриб превратился из самого пасмурного пятна на теле планеты в полные цвета райские кущи, если бы в раю, конечно, играли в мини-гольф. 

Джеймс вышел на трибуну в спортзале и постучал пальцем по микрофону. Шум притих, сотни глаз — дети, родители, педагоги — уставились на него. 

— Добро пожаловать на ежегодный зимний чемпионат по мини-гольфу в иезуитской школе святого Брендана! 

Содружество старшеклассников поддержало его радостным гулом. Джеймс окинул взглядом зал в поисках Фассбендера. Где же ему еще быть — стоит в окружении школьных клерикалов. Сложил руки на груди и смотрит так, словно его ничем не удивишь. Словно он видел своими глазами Адама и Еву и, может быть, даже сам предложил им яблоко. 

Джеймс говорил, не выходя за рамки приличий, зная, что самое интересное ждет впереди. Слушатели принимали его как надо — хлопали, улюлюкали и кричали, и настроение у всех было самое бодрое. 

По старинному обычаю чемпионат открывал учитель — тот, которого выберет совет старших классов. В этом году в совете были одни выпускники, и выбор, конечно же, сделал Джеймс.

— Самое важное, — сказал он. — Право первого удара я бы хотел предоставить моему любимому во многих смыслах учителю — отцу Фассбендеру, а также его большой клюшке. Я попрошу вас занять стартовую позицию, преподобный. И не забудьте клюшку.

Отклик из зала говорил, что подтекст уловили. Джеймс улыбался во все зубы, а его одноклассники аплодировали из толпы. Отец Брогана — американский нувориш, очень кичащийся своими ирландскими корнями, сложил руки около рта и закричал «браво!». Директор с Галлагером добродушно посмеивались и закатывали глаза. Более консервативные преподы изображали равнодушие, но никто не казался возмущенным. Отец Джеймса в этот раз отсутствовал, иначе он тоже оценил бы хорошую шутку. 

Фассбендер медленно, будто с трудом отрывая ноги от покрытия, пробрался к трибуне. Джеймс спустился, чтобы вручить ему клюшку, и отметил, как сильно контрастирует черная, знаменующая служение Богу одежда и его собственные белые брюки для гольфа. Фассбендер стоял спокойно, но смотрел куда-то поверх толпы. На его щеках возник едва заметный румянец. 

Дело сдвинулось с мертвой точки. Джеймс обсчитал Фассбендера на несколько очков: до апостолов преподобному было далеко. Своим неправедным гневом он скоро сам выроет себе могилу.

Джеймс чувствовал себя так хорошо, будто закрыл все триместры по религии на отлично, не приложив ни капли усилий. Остаток дня он мозолил Фассбендеру глаза, чтобы тот и не думал, чего доброго, успокоиться. Джеймс восхищался его самообладанием. Фассбендер не только мастерски скрывал злость — он даже говорил с Джеймсом как ни в чем не бывало. Но в глубине его глаз Джеймс видел незнакомый, опасный огонек, и его сердце наполнялось восторгом победителя. 

Ночью, когда заканчивались вечеринки по случаю встреч, гости отбывали в Голуэй и половина школы еще не протрезвела, можно было протащить в спальню буйвола и все бы решили, что это дух святой. Джеймс, не таясь, зашел в учительский корпус, дошел до комнат Фассбендера и, увидев под дверью свет, постучал.

Дверь открылась в ту же секунду.


	3. Майкл

Майкл вырос в католическом приюте на окраине Голуэя. Там не топили младенцев в ведре, не хоронили их в безымянной могиле, не насиловали и не злоупотребляли властью. Наоборот, добродушные монахини честно старались создать для детей место, похожее на дом. 

Но все же это был приют. Безликое здание на отшибе, где все дышало казенностью и ужасными историями прошлых лет. Каждый воспитанник знал, что в этих обшарпанных стенах, в холодных кроватях, дав рождение никому не нужным младенцам, умирали от сепсиса сотни женщин, и неважно было, что это происходило десятилетия назад. Детское воображение работало без устали, и с тихим шелестом проходящие сквозь воздух призраки — на заднем дворе, в церкви и на кладбище — казались реальнее всех живых. 

Одиночества не получалось избежать. Оно было самой сутью этого места, телом и кровью Христовой, водой, питающей сирот, сколько они себя помнили. У Майкла Фассбендера с тех самых пор, когда он начал осознавать себя, был только один друг — Бог. 

Монахини говорили, что Бог любит всех, даже внебрачных детей падших женщин. Он незримо стоит за спиной, защищает и может прочесть любую мысль. Поэтому грехи очень расстраивают Бога. 

Майкл, стоя в пижаме под распятием, рассказывал Богу о себе. Говорил о мальчишках и обидах, читал молитвы наизусть. В мире, где никому не было до него дела, где монахини в конце концов все равно уходили пить чай и смотреть телевизор, единственное, что нельзя было отнять — эфемерные, несуществующие отношения с Богом. Пусть Он не отвечал, но и не злился, не дергал за уши, не ставил подножек и даже — чего бы не сделала ни одна воспитательница — отдал себя за грехи людей. Он проповедовал со страниц книг: истинно говорю вам, кто умалится, как это дитя, тот и больше в Царстве Небесном. Кто примет одно такое дитя во имя Мое, тот и Меня принимает.

Как и следовало ожидать, Майкл посвятил себя церкви и был зачислен в колледж Св. Игнатия Лойолы в Трали. Помимо дисциплин, изучал также и качества — терпение, смирение, послушание. Нужные любому священнику, они были чужды ему самому.

Во время учебы Майкл открыл о себе то, чего бы не хотел знать. Возбуждение плоти скверно, но хуже, когда оно противоестественной натуры. Майкл начал молиться еще ревностнее. Ограничил себя в еде и сне, надеясь, что пост принесет облегчение, очистит тело, чтобы можно было сосредоточиться на душе. 

И это, как ни странно, переломило его веру. Один год словно шел за три, и существование, которое можно было только мучительно влачить, сделало из него скептика и атеиста. Жизнь, призванная принести просветление, стала клеткой. Майкл уже не понимал, есть ли у такой жизни цель. Вокруг творилось беззаконие. Святые отцы, говорящие об аскезе и чистоте, пили вино для причастия, разворовывали подношения прихожан, трахали мальчиков и укрывали насильников под видом заботы о тайне исповеди. 

Верующий или нет, Майкл был прежде всего человеком с принципами. Он выполнял свой долг, исповедовал, учил ребят и полагался только на совесть.

Мальчики занимались греблей, скакали на лошадях, зубрили гэльский и играли в футбол. Тем не менее, у них хватало сил на розыгрыши, а иногда и на очень грубое хулиганство. 

Выходка Макэвоя на открытии стала последней каплей. Майкл должен был с ним поговорить — чем скорее, тем лучше. Объяснить, что если так пойдет дальше, тот не поступит в колледж и даже не закончит школу. Что одного таланта мало, чтобы заниматься чем угодно. 

Но как мог Майкл найти время для приватного разговора? Джеймс почти не появлялся на уроках, а если и заходил, то исчезал сразу после звонка. На исповеди — через решетку — вряд ли можно было вести столь долгую беседу, чтобы не показаться подозрительным. 

Оставаться наедине с учеником в пустом классе он тоже бы не стал. Это делали многие, но Майкл не собирался подвергать себя риску даже ради наставления на путь истинный целого стада заблудших овец. Дальновидный Макэвой мог быстро оценить обстановку, позвать на помощь и обвинить Фассбендера в сексуальном насилии. 

В тот вечер Майкл чувствовал дурноту. Ему хотелось выпить, но он не держал спиртного. Маленькая спальня, куда помещалась только кровать и книжная полка, сдавливала стенами, низкий потолок вызывал головную боль. Люди славно повеселились за его счет, и даже директор не увидел в этом ничего, кроме остроумия. Но что может быть более унизительным для священника, всю жизнь соблюдающего целибат, чем публичные намеки на его развращенность, на связи с учениками. Фассбендер мог бы простить очередной раз, когда его выставили на посмешище, но что-то ему подсказывало, что Макэвой на этом не остановится. 

Порка поставила бы мальчишку на место. Хотя Макэвоя сложно было назвать мальчишкой — для своих семнадцати лет он был прекрасно физически развит благодаря участию в регате и конному спорту. Майкл не думал о нем, как о ребенке. Взгляд у Макэвоя тоже был совсем не мальчишеский — слишком уж много мыслей скрывалось за кажущейся невинностью. Своими голубыми глазами Макэвой мог обманывать только простодушных матрон. 

Майкл начал понимать консервативных учителей — у него у самого все больше чесались руки перекинуть Макэвоя через колени и выпороть до звона в ушах. Выбить дурь, расцветающую на семейных деньгах. Любоваться на следующий день, как Макэвой, морщась, будет пытаться усидеть прямо. 

На практике, конечно, вышло бы не так просто. Майкл не сумел бы уместить на коленях крупного Макэвоя, а тот не лежал бы покорно и, скорее всего, заехал бы ему в глаз. Но мечты порождали приятный зуд в ладонях. 

Майкл, так и не переодевшись, сидел за столом во второй комнатке — одновременно кабинете и кухне. Тикали часы, напоминая, что уже за полночь, в окно проникал свет уличных фонарей. Давно пора было спать, но Майкл не мог заставить себя расстелить постель, умыться и выключить свет. Казалось, что как только он останется наедине с темнотой, он не сможет защититься от переживаний, не забудется сном, а будет ворочаться с тяжелым сердцем до зари. 

В дверь постучали. На секунду Майкл испугался, подумав, что кто-нибудь уже истолковал слова Макэвоя настолько превратно, что сюда без промедления выехала полиция. И тут же отмел эту мысль — это было просто глупо, но усталость и полуночное бдение творили с восприятием жуткие вещи. 

Рассуждения не заняли много времени. Чтобы не гадать, кто там, Майкл решил не тянуть. Он встал, в два шага преодолел расстояние до выхода, взялся за ручку и распахнул дверь.

***

С любопытством озираясь, внутрь вошел Макэвой. Слегка под градусом, судя по тонкому, едва заметному запаху алкоголя, но не настолько, чтобы считаться пьяным. Его губы были, как обычно, обкусаны до красноты, а белая ткань брюк так обтягивала задницу, что можно было видеть силуэт каждой ягодицы. 

— Так вот как вы живете, — вместо приветствия сказал Макэвой. — А мне все было интересно, что у вас тут происходит. Вы надеваете на ночь власяницу с веригами для усмирения плоти?

— Нет, Макэвой, не надеваю. 

— Странно, а по вашему лицу кажется, что надеваете. 

Майкл даже вздрогнул. Не от неожиданности — от злости. Макэвой издевался над ним и словно просил, чтобы его осадили. 

— Послушайте, Макэвой, раз уж вы зашли, я думаю, нам стоит поговорить, — Фассбендер махнул рукой в сторону стула. — Можете присесть, если хотите, и постарайтесь воспринимать разговор серьезно. 

— Могу я присесть вам на член? — с радушной улыбкой спросил Макэвой. — И, прошу вас, называйте меня Джеймсом. 

— Нет, не можете. 

— А я думаю, что могу. Я же вижу, как вы на меня смотрите. 

— Сядьте на стул, Макэвой, и закройте рот.

Майкл устроился напротив и попытался найти в глазах Макэвоя хоть что-нибудь помимо того, что раньше называли бесноватостью. 

— Вы имеете представление о морали?

— Похоже, что не имею, святой отец.

— Вам это кажется смешным, Макэвой. Но это совсем не весело. Вы должны взять себя в руки. 

— Я так не думаю, преподобный, — Макэвой откровенно хихикал. — Оставим мораль для церкви. Вы справляетесь с поддержанием высокой морали в школе так, что хватает на учителей и учеников, и Господу Нашему немного остается. 

— Вы богохульствуете. 

— А мне все равно. Я забочусь в первую очередь о своем благоденствии.

— Позаботьтесь для разнообразия о своей душе.

— Вы мне не отец, чтобы указывать. 

— Кто любит отца более, нежели Христа, не достоин Его, сказано у Матфея. 

— Хватит пичкать меня вашими цитатами, святой отец, мы не на уроках религии. 

— Вся наша жизнь — это урок. 

— Пф. 

— Независимо от того, как вы это называете, Макэвой, — верой ли, гуманизмом или чем иным, вы должны придерживаться определенных правил. Не ради школы, а ради вас самого. Наступит день, когда ваш отец больше не захочет откупаться, и тогда вам придется тяжело.

— Что, Фассбендер, будет плач и скрежет зубов? — Макэвой облизал губы. — Так вы говорите? Вы то еще трепло, и ваши разговоры вызывают у меня смех. 

Майкл подавил приступ гнева, хотя уже стоял на самом краю. Он был готов сорваться, но нечеловеческим усилием снова заставил себя остыть. Ведь говорил Господь прощать не до семи раз, но до семижды семидесяти. 

— Ведите себя прилично. Если вы не будете справляться с работой на уроке — а вы пока не справляетесь, — я не зачту вам оба последних триместра. И я это сделаю, даже если у меня потом будут неприятности. 

— Вы пожалеете об этом, — Макэвой изменился. Он больше не улыбался, и выражение его лица — человека, который ни разу за свою жизнь не получал отказов, — было зловещим. — Вы работаете не в том месте, преподобный. Вам нужно проповедовать в приютах и домах безработных, там вам самое место. Здесь не нужна честность, здесь нужно прогибаться. 

Тут Майклу стало до боли ясно, что в скором времени ему, возможно, придется работать в приютах и домах безработных — если его туда возьмут. Потому что Фассбендер собирался сделать то, чем пренебрегли родители Макэвоя — преподать ему урок послушания, выпороть до ссадин на коже, выжечь ладонью и ремнем воспоминания, которые останутся с Макэвоем навсегда и уберегут его от кривой дорожки пьяницы и бездельника. 

— Мне очень жаль, — Майкл поднялся, — но я вынужден это сделать. Поверьте, мне это так же больно, как и вам...

Макэвой не вслушивался в слова. Он закинул ногу на ногу и положил ладонь на пах, привлекая внимание к выпуклости на светлой ткани. 

Майкл — выиграв себе преимущество в росте перед сидящим Макэвоем — толкнул его вбок, на кровать. Макэвой не сразу сообразил, что происходит, и когда он начал выпутываться из крепких рук, то уже был намертво придавлен к постели. 

— Что вы делаете? — приглушенно спросил он. — Я... я папе расскажу. Не смейте меня трогать. 

— Вы можете рассказывать вашему отцу, что хотите, Макэвой, но только после того, как получите ваше наказание. 

— Что? Отпустите, я...

Майкл взял Макэвоя за шею и уткнул его лицом в одеяло. Он знал, что не имеет права действовать на эмоциях, что порка должна прежде всего нести терапевтический эффект для провинившегося, а не удовлетворять садистские наклонности экзекутора. Но это было непросто. Майкл глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул. Сердце у него стучало, как сумасшедшее, почти барабанной дробью где-то в ушах. Макэвой, казалось, чувствовал себя так же. Он покраснел, его горячее тело прижималось к Майклу и наводило на совсем непотребные мысли. 

— Вы собираетесь изнасиловать меня?

— Что? Нет, конечно, — от абсурдности предположения Майкл издал сухой смешок. — Я собираюсь тебя выпороть. 

Макэвой тут же, воспользовавшись его секундной растерянностью, вывернулся из захвата, как змея, толкнул в грудь и послал хук в глаз. Удар у Макэвоя все же не был поставлен — Майкл увернулся. Обездвижив мальчишку несколькими мощными, как будто наполненными чужой, непривычной ему силой движениями, Майкл, тяжело дыша, потянулся к пуговицам белых брюк. Волнение и испуг — перед последствиями, будущим, собой самим — гнали его и усиливали четкость восприятия.

Интерьер комнаты поплыл, болтаясь на периферии взгляда сюрреалистичным дымом, свет резал глаза. Макэвой судорожно глотал воздух. Бормотал в ладонь, что отец сравняет проклятую школу с землей, потом всхлипнул и начал умолять. Майклу было не по себе. Он вспотел и ему пришлось несколько раз напомнить себе, что он делает это ради блага Макэвоя. Раны затянутся, стыд уйдет, а память будет всегда внутри, напоминая, что ни одно непослушание не пройдет бесследно. Тайное станет явным, а сказанное шепотом будет провозглашено с крыш. 

— Вам стоит радоваться, а не плакать. Такие наказания раньше проводились прилюдно. Я сохраню ваше достоинство, оставив все в стенах этой комнаты. 

— Не надо, — голос Макэвоя сорвался. — Не надо, прошу вас, сэр. 

— Если накажешь юношу розгой, спасешь его душу от преисподней, сказано у Соломона. 

— Не надо. 

Макэвой больше не сопротивлялся. Он позволил Майклу расстегнуть его тонкие щегольские брючки и стащить их на бедра, опустил голову и спрятал ее под предплечьем. Его щеки были багряно-красными, как будто он хотел быть где угодно, только не здесь. 

Руки у Майкла тряслись так, что он не мог медлить. Еще минута — и выброс адреналина закончится, оставив его выжатым как лимон. Фассбендер замахнулся. 

Задница Макэвоя — белая и упругая — покраснела удивительно быстро, поддерживая багровый цвет щек. Майкл порол кого-то впервые в жизни, и ему было странно, какие громкие, звучные шлепки получаются от соприкосновения кожи с кожей. Странно, что уже после пятого раза так обжигающе болит ладонь. Майкл осознавал, что делает, только наполовину — лупил по нежным ягодицам что было сил, слушая болезненное постанывание и шмыганье носом, но не давал себе задуматься, напоминая, что мальчишка свое вполне заслужил.

Наконец Майкл остановился. После длительного размеренного шума тишина была мертвецкой. Только билось, как в колокол, сердце и всхлипывал, сотрясаясь всем телом, Макэвой. 

Хотя его больше ничто не держало, он не вставал. Волосы были растрепаны, свитер задран, рубашка смята под самыми лопатками. Макэвою, конечно, до смерти стыдно было бы приводить себя в порядок при педагоге: неловко подниматься на затекшие ноги, стараясь не потерять равновесия, натягивать на пылающую болью задницу трусы и брюки. Все это, показывая постороннему человеку свои интимные части тела. Майклу стало жаль этого мальчика, не провинившегося, по сути, ни в чем, кроме того что родители решили положиться в его воспитании на волю Бога. С другой стороны, разве не волю Бога представлял Майкл? Бога, в которого верили ирландцы, Макэвой-старший и уж точно сам Макэвой. То, что в него не верил Майкл, совсем не играло роли.

Майкл хотел выйти в соседнюю комнату, чтобы предоставить Макэвою приватность, но вспомнил, что в его детстве из комнат никто не выходил. Урок считался усвоенным только тогда, когда были разрушены последние остатки гордости наказанных. Ведь разве не может видеть Господь сквозь одежду, что смущаетесь его? — говорилось им. Разве не стыдились Его, когда нарушали заповеди? Отчего же вам стыдно теперь? 

Майкл все же не собирался вести себя, как фанатик, взращенный в тисках веры начала века и из последних сил третирующий детей в шестидесятые. Он не стал хватать Макэвоя за красное, как и его щеки, ухо, не стал дергать его и требовать целовать в благодарность ладонь, ударившую его, не стал выдворять его в коридор в еще незастегнутой одежде. Напротив, мысли о такой жестокости ужаснули его. 

Майкл похлопал Макэвоя по плечу.

— Вставайте, — негромко сказал он. — Вам помочь? Хотите воды?

Макэвой, вытерев подсохшие слезы, отрицательно замотал головой. Он избегал поднимать взгляд. 

— Мужайтесь, Макэвой, вы же христианин. Обещаю не смотреть. 

Макэвой фыркнул, будто слова Майкла показались ему совершенной бессмыслицей. Перевернувшись на спину, он лежа поправил предметы своего гардероба, заправил рубашку в брюки и даже выровнял воротничок. За минуту он собрался и сумел снова прийти в хорошее расположение духа.

Майкл уже знал, что сегодня проведет в стенах школы последнюю ночь. Также знал, что ввиду происшедшего скорее всего не уснет. Если бы вера была при нем, он бы молился, но теперь ему было отказано даже в утешении души.

— Я желаю вам всего хорошего, — сказал он и подал Макэвою руку — ту, что еще болела. 

Макэвой с удивлением взглянул на него, но, помедлив, ответил рукопожатием.

Когда тот вышел, Майкл сел на кровать, чувствуя, что еще немного, и он упал бы от нервного напряжения. Опустив голову и подсчитывая вдохи и выдохи, он только под конец — когда дрожь отпустила — понял, что все это время его сутану натягивал стоящий член.


	4. Джеймс

Дрисколл, как обычно, спал по ночам. Он не участвовал в мини-гольфе, как не участвовал ни в чем, что включало в себя работу мышц, и его режим был до тошноты предсказуем. Поэтому Джеймс, зная, что объяснять свое отсутствие придется в худшем случае только Макгоуэну, на цыпочках вошел в спальню. 

Макгоуэна не было. Возможно, он еще отмечал открытие или по иронии судьбы трахался с Галлагером, а значит, они с Джеймсом были какое-то время почти в соседних комнатах. 

Джеймс собрал вещи и поплелся в душ. В кабине, ловя губами капли воды, он попытался успокоиться и пригладить растрепанные чувства. События последнего часа казались настолько невероятными, что Джеймсу пришлось прокрутить их несколько раз в голове во всех подробностях, чтобы убедиться, что это не пьяные галлюцинации. 

Фассбендер поднял на него руку. Святой отец Майкл Фассбендер унизительно выпорол его в своей комнате. Джеймс прислонился спиной к холодной кафельной стене и вздрогнул — ягодицы еще саднили. 

Теперь, когда следующий шаг был за ним — и Фассбендер явно это осознавал, — Джеймс не был уверен, как поступить. Выходит, святой отец знал, что его уволят, и все равно решился на порку? Зачем, неужели он и правда действовал из лучших побуждений? 

Порка за проступки была тем еще дерьмом, это Джеймс мог прямо заявить кому угодно. Совершенно бесполезное занятие. Если Фассбендер думал, что делает благое дело, ему придется серьезно пересмотреть приоритеты. 

Но было кое-что еще. Все то время, пока святой отец мертвой хваткой держал его, пока порол, как заправский палач, у него стояло. Джеймс не раз шутил о том, что священники трахаются со всеми подряд, но на самом деле он никогда не воспринимал Фассбендера отдельно от духовного сана. Фассбендер был священником — ни больше ни меньше, и его тело всегда было скрыто фасадом темных рубашек и брюк. 

И тут у Фассбендера встает. На физическое насилие, на голые испоротые задницы, на задницу _Джеймса_ , прежде всего.

Можно было использовать это в своих целях — шантажировать Фассбендера ради проходного балла или заставить уволиться. Тогда учеников расформируют по группам Галлагера и Фрэнки, и Джеймс заживет спокойно. 

Он потерся ягодицами о кафель в попытках найти облегчение и зашипел от боли. Взял крем — наполовину пустой тюбик после трех раундов дрочки накануне — и выдавил почти все, надеясь, что он заживит кожу.

Прохлада крема понемногу заглушала тянущий жар. Джеймс массировал ягодицы и даже постанывал от удовольствия — так хорошо чувствовался на горячем холодный крем. У Джеймса промелькнула мысль, что он был бы не против, если бы именно Фассбендер, наказав, втирал в него лекарство, прощал той же рукой, что карал. 

Джеймс обхватил член и погладил яички, застонал уже в голос, радуясь, что кроме него в душевой никого нет. Ладони, влажные от воды и крема, бродили везде, куда могли добраться, нажимали на ссадины — вызывали резкую боль и тут же заглаживали ее. С закрытыми глазами было легко представить, что это делает святой отец. Выслушивает дурные мысли на исповеди, ставит на колени и, заставив молиться, безжалостно порет, изгоняя грех прочь. После с той же страстью залечивает раны, всепрощающий, как Иисус. 

Джеймс провел пальцами между ягодиц, подрагивая от удовольствия, стыдясь и одновременно наслаждаясь фантазиями. Он любил рассказывать исповедникам, как они с одноклассниками ублажают друг друга, проникают в те места, о которых благочестивым католикам лучше не помышлять. Все это было выдумано от первого до последнего слова. Услышано от других ребят, прочитано в книгах, подсмотрено на экране телевизора. Но как весело было наблюдать за бледнеющими лицами святых отцов, которые только и могли, что неохотно прочитать разрешительную молитву. 

На деле все, что Джеймс пробовал — одинокая мастурбация в душе, скромные обжимания с паросскими парнями и три пальца левой руки, которые даже не всегда входили полностью. В этот раз хватило и одного. Джеймс кончил и остатками помутневшего разума стал соображать, что ему делать с Фассбендером. 

План созрел. В самом деле, нельзя же было позволить уйти человеку, ответственному за столь хороший оргазм. 

Ради таких перспектив Джеймс мог подтянуть академические успехи. Незачем требовать от Фассбендера отметки, когда от него можно потребовать — и получить — намного больше.


	5. Майкл

Поведение Макэвоя мистическим — как первое время думал Майкл — образом улучшилось. Он начал ходить на занятия, приносил все работы и не ездил вечерами пить в Голуэй. Поверить в такие перемены было сложно. Сначала то, что Макэвой не сдал его полиции, теперь это.

Но помимо домашних заданий Макэвой приносил кое-что еще. 

— Посмотрите сюда, — мистер Скотт, математик-бородач, вытащил лист из кипы бумаг. — Что это такое?

Преподаватель искусства мистер Рэнди пролистал предложенную стопку.

— Талантливо, очень талантливо. Какая линия.

— Вы думаете? 

— Еще бы. Кто это рисовал? 

— Догадайтесь. Макэвой, конечно. Что вы думаете о гигантском половом органе на полях? 

— Мне кажется, необходимо обладать острым умом, чтобы придумать такую задачу с векторами на половом члене.

— Неплохо-неплохо, — директор почесал усы. — Ваше мнение, Фассбендер?

Майкл отставил недопитый кофе и взглянул на бумагу. 

— Убожество. Шутки третьеклассника.

— Ну-ну, святой отец, не будьте так строги. Третьеклассник не сделал бы такой аккуратный чертеж. 

— Что еще?

— На истории после анализа документа написал стих о Демосфене-мастере минета. 

Майкл прикрыл глаза рукой.

— Но анализ-то он сделал?

— О да, прекрасный анализ.

— Ну тогда и черт с ним, простите, святой отец, — директор криво улыбнулся и послал Майклу покаянный поклон. — Мы же не можем, в конце концов, винить мальчика за поэзию. Почему, кстати, мастер минета?

— Потому что Демосфен учился риторике, набирая полный рот камней. 

— Тогда не стоит злиться, ведь ученик явно усвоил материал. Не так ли? 

Скотт — единственный адекватный человек в преподавательском составе — бросил из-под кустистых бровей обеспокоенный взгляд. Майкл пожал плечами. Он не был главным в этом массовом помешательстве.

— Святой отец, у меня еще один вопрос к вам.

— Да? — Майкл уже собирался извиниться и покинуть совещание, но снова обратил внимание на директора. — Я слушаю. 

— До меня доходят жалобы, что вы спрашивайте с учеников неоправданно много. И что ваши наказания часто выходят за рамки.

Майкл застыл на стуле. Его тело онемело, стало холодно пальцам ног. Он еще не боялся, но чувствовал, как волнами удушья накатывает паника.

— Кто вам это сказал? Макэвой?

— Да что вы прицепились к этому Макэвою. Вижу, он ваша больная мозоль? 

— Тогда кто?

— Я не имею права разглашать имена. 

— И что же не нравится вашим таинственным жалобщикам? 

— Большие домашние задания. Неоправданное занижение отметок. Тяжелая, цитирую, гнетущая атмосфера урока. 

Майкл почувствовал, как от гнева у него краснеет лицо. Паники как ни бывало, липкого холодного пота тоже. Директор, конечно, обо всем узнал, но не имеет смелости сказать прямо.

— Большая часть учеников не делает ничего. Они опаздывают, не могут запомнить даже страницу текста, не могут вычленить главного, анализировать. Они не знают ни немецкого, ни латыни, ни греческого, хотя вполне успели бы их выучить за прошлые одиннадцать лет в школе. Я спрашиваю минимум, и если они не в состоянии его усвоить, они не получат аттестата. 

Директор с легким презрительным удивлением осмотрел Майкла, и этот оценивающий взгляд напомнил ему взгляды состоятельных родителей учеников. 

— Вы не сможете лишить наших мальчиков аттестата. Слышите, что я вам говорю: не сможете. 

Разумеется, Майкл слышал. Слышал обещание увольнения. Но после того, как за одну ночь он успел попрощаться с должностью и свободой, намеки жалкого, лебезящего перед богатеями человека его не сильно волновали. 

— Может, я и не смогу, господин директор, но готов поклясться, что попробую. 

Рэнди, без конца хлебающий чай на соседнем стуле, посмотрел на него, как на безумца.

— Простите, коллега, но они всего лишь дети.

Майкл поперхнулся бы, если бы к тому времени не допил кофе. 

— Дети? Половина из них совершеннолетние и регулярно пьют, почти все курят. Многие водят машину. Многие снимают проституток, и родители дают им на это деньги. 

— Что-то вы слишком много знаете, святой отец.

— Я просто запрещаю себе закрывать глаза. 

— В таком случае думаю, что вам недолго придется себя насиловать — в конце года вы вполне можете оказаться в какой-нибудь деревне, где вашим окружением будут коровы и овцы, и вам придется закрывать глаза разве что при виде помета. 

После этих директорских слов стало поразительно тихо, и только святой отец Джозеф Галлагер звучно, заразительно смеялся. Майкл закрыл свои папки и собрал их в стопку. 

— Думаю, мне пора.

— Идите, идите. Учите детей любить Господа, пока можете.


	6. Джеймс

Джеймс весь урок облизывал губы, расстегнув рубашку почти до пупка, и интерпретировал библейские тексты, слишком много раз повторяя слово «секс». Он как раз собирался двинуться на третий этаж к кабинету химии, когда его поймал разъяренный — если судить по сжатой челюсти и трепещущим ноздрям — Фассбендер.

— Да что же вы делаете, — гневным шепотом спросил он. — Вы мне что, мстите? 

— Ничего подобного, сэр, — Джеймс улыбнулся ему. — Просто веду себя естественно. Не говорите мне, что это плохо. Вам вроде бы понравилось. 

— Я всего лишь хочу от вас соответствующего поведения на уроках. Без упоминания привлекательности Иоанна Предтечи и потенции Иоакима. 

— То есть вы хотите сказать, — Джеймс уставился на подергивающееся веко святого отца, — что Иоанн был непривлекательным? Что сын Захарии и праведной Элизабет был несексуальным? Зачем бы тогда Саломее понадобилась его голова?

— Макэвой, это отвратительно. Саломея попросила его голову из-за Иродиады. 

— Если это отвратительно, накажите меня.

— Оставьте меня в покое. 

На протяжении дня Макэвой размышлял. Фассбендер казался достаточно взбешенным, чтобы повторить порку, только дай ему повод. И Макэвой собирался этот повод дать.

Он зашел к Фассбендеру ночью. Уже ощущавшего приятное тепло в теле и наполовину возбужденного, Джеймса будто окатили ведром холодной воды. Фассбендер — такой же напряженный и злой, как днем на уроке — жестами показал Макэвою, чтобы тот разделся. Джеймс сначала хмыкнул, но быстро понял — святой отец сделал это не потому, что мечтал увидеть его обнаженным. 

Фассбендер приподнял куртку и рубашку Джеймса, похлопал по ним и заглянул в карманы, прощупал подкладку и кинул все это в угол. Он заставил Джеймса снять трусы, осмотрел и их, как будто в них можно было пронести микрофон, вывернул и отправил к другим вещам. 

Джеймс стоял в холодной комнате и дрожал, голый, как младенец, пока Фассбендер, полностью одетый, методично проверял его рюкзак. Джеймс чувствовал, как горят его щеки. Наверное, не стоило все это замышлять — план сработал слишком хорошо, и Джеймс оказался не готов. 

Кроме того, Фассбендер выглядел излишне серьезным. Шутки последней недели были детским лепетом по сравнению с выходкой на мини-гольфе, и Джеймс действительно не понимал, отчего можно так злиться. Может, святой отец еще не остыл? Но ведь он сам пожал Макэвою руку и пожелал удачи. 

Джеймс прошел за Фассбендером в спальню. По его указанию встал на четвереньки и задрал зад. 

Зачем он вообще решился на все это? Фантазии развеялись как дым — в них Фассбендер не манипулировал им, как куклой — там они оба были на равных. Теперь вся ситуация казалась невероятно, до дрожи унизительной.

Джеймс думал, что святой отец сжалится и успокоит его нежными прикосновениями к слегка ноющим ягодицам, но нет, он был неправ. Спокойно, с клинической отстраненностью, пальцы прошлись совсем близко к анусу, отогнули мошонку, приподняли член.

— Вы что, думаете, я пронес жучок в заднице? — не выдержал Джеймс. — Вы думаете, я совсем с ума сошел? С чего бы мне это делать? 

— Ну вы же так долго грозились, что сдадите меня отцу. 

— Это в прошлом.

— Я не могу знать. 

— Простите, — Джеймс вздрогнул от контраста холодного воздуха и теплых рук. — Простите, сэр, я ничего такого не имел в виду. Я пришел сюда только потому, что плохо себя вел.

— И чего же вы хотите?

— Получить свое наказание.

— Какое наказание?

Джеймс почувствовал, что краснеет еще больше. Жар перекинулся на шею и грудь. 

— Порку, сэр. 

— Почему я? Обратитесь к вашему отцу.

— Я хочу, чтобы это сделали вы. 

Сразу после его слов Фассбендер ударил его открытой ладонью. Так внезапно, что Джеймс чуть не упал плашмя на кровать. Боль была сладким, чистым ощущением — самым сильным, что Джеймс испытывал за всю жизнь. Вторая порка даже лучше первой, ведь теперь — когда удары наносились по еще не зажившей коже — они казались ярче, новее и одновременно привычнее. 

Сначала боль разделило смущение, стыд и легкая злость за несправедливость Фассбендера, но вскоре они исчезли. Остались только ладони — крупные, сильные и горячие, ладони самого справедливого и честного человека. Они не щадили, били по бедрам, заднице и мошонке, и несколько раз — Джеймс почти задохнулся — по нежному, чувствительному месту под ней. 

Удары прекратились. Джеймс требовательно дернул бедрами, не понимая, в чем дело, но больше ничего не получил. 

— Почему так мало? 

— Тс-с, — Фассбендер коснулся руками его испоротых ягодиц и помассировал их. — Достаточно. У наказания должна быть мера. 

— Но я хочу еще.

— Много хочешь.

Джеймс стонал, подаваясь назад, но он, похоже, действительно хотел слишком многого, потому что массаж почти сразу закончился. Джеймс перевернулся на бок и тут же охнул.

Он почувствовал влажность. Наклонившись, увидел, что в том месте, где был его член, постельное белье стало мокрым от смазки. Джеймсу сделалось бы до смерти неудобно, если бы он мог испытывать сейчас что-то кроме удовольствия. 

— Святой отец... Простите, я запачкал ваше одеяло. 

Фассбендер мимолетно взглянул на него и бросил на кровать салфетки.

— Вот, приведи себя в порядок. 

У Джеймса стояло так, что было больно. Еще больнее было представлять себе, что сейчас ему придется засунуть стоящий член в брюки, застегнуть ширинку и пройти восемьсот ярдов до спального корпуса. Джеймс взял салфетку, чтобы вытереть головку, но, стоило ему обхватить член, он кончил. По крайней мере, сейчас Джеймс постарался, чтобы сперма не попала на кровать. 

Фассбендер ничего не сказал, и, пока Джеймс еще хватал ртом воздух, отошел к двери и принес его вещи. Накинул ему на плечи рубашку и потер спину через ткань.

— Одевайся скорее.

— Но мне жарко.

— Сейчас будет холодно. Давай. 

Фассбендер помог ему просунуть руки в рукава, застегнул рубашку и отвернулся, когда Джеймс натягивал брюки. Смешно, ведь он только что трогал все самое сокровенное, но Джеймс все равно чувствовал благодарность. 

— Спасибо, сэр.

— Зачем ты пожаловался директору? 

— Я никому не жаловался, — Джеймс от неожиданности едва попал ногой в ботинок. — Ни единой душе.

— Я понимаю, если бы ты рассказал о моем произволе в день открытия, но ты не можешь критиковать ведение урока лишь из-за того, что тебе лень делать домашние задания.

— Эй, — Джеймс обошел Фассбендера и посмотрел ему в глаза. — Я никому не говорил, понятно? 

— А кто тогда?

— Да кто угодно. Любой человек из группы. 

— У тебя, в отличие от них, есть повод.

— Ерунда.

То, как Фассбендер красноречиво промолчал, говорило очень ясно, что он не поверил ни одному слову. 

— Я не пожаловался бы, что бы я ни говорил. Это просто глупые шутки. Как я мог пожаловаться на единственного в школе педагога, которому есть дело до учеников?

— Почему ты тогда срываешь занятия?

— Просто мне нравится вас провоцировать. 

— Почему?

— Потому что вам не все равно. 

Фассбендер внезапно протянул ему руку, и Джеймс, вместо того чтобы пожать ее, обнял его в ответ.

— Нет, Джеймс, мне не все равно. Но тебе не обязательно провоцировать, если ты хочешь, чтобы тебя выпороли. Достаточно просто попросить. 

*** 

Под утро, когда Джеймс вернулся, Дрисколл не спал. Макгоуэн храпел, Дрисколл сидел на кровати в пижаме и, морщась, держал себя за живот.

— Что такое? — спросил Джеймс. — Тебе плохо?

Ему жутко хотелось спать, и он очень надеялся, что Дрисколл не станет грузить его своими стандартными историями о том, как у него пошаливает ЖКТ и его тянет то срать, то блевать. 

Но Дрисколл не разочаровал.

— Тошнит всю ночь, — скорбно сказал он. — Рвота зеленоватая, наверное, это из-за шпината за ужином. Я же просил их готовить к гарниру что-то кроме салатов, я же просил. У меня сложности с перевариванием растений и метеоризм. 

После романтики прошедшего вечера и крышесносного оргазма Джеймс меньше всего хотел слышать хроники больного кишечника. 

— Сходи к дежурному, тебе дадут таблетки.

— Уже был. Таблетки вышли со следующим порывом рвоты. 

— Тогда терпи.

Дни стали холодными, ночи — еще хуже. Глен Мэки шутил, что с таким отоплением можно было проводить массовую криозаморозку и на этом сколотить состояние. Поэтому Джеймс разделся и залез в шкаф в поисках пижамных штанов.

— Что это у тебя?

Джеймс замер.

— Где? 

— На бедрах. Такое впечатление, что тебя хорошенько отходили розгой, — Дрисколл высоко рассмеялся. — Спорим, у тебя под боксерами вторая Фландрия?

— Отъебись, Дрисколл.

— Ты сегодня не в настроении. И все же, кто это был? Кто-то из наших или... препод? Кто тебя трахает?

— Не твое дело.

Джеймс натянул пижаму поверх трусов, прыгнул под одеяло и лег спиной к Дрисколлу. Тот еще задавал вопросы, но, увидев, что Джеймс его игнорирует, замолчал. Вскоре он, издав утробный звук, выбежал в коридор. 

*** 

На Рождественские каникулы отец отвез Джеймса в Шанкилл — в дом, который остался от ирландского прадеда Джеймса, фермера и ревностного католика. Тут уже давно не было загонов для скотины, а закопченные стены кухни заровняли и выбелили, но Джеймсу все равно казалось, что он вот-вот услышит из сарая блеяние или мычание, что вокруг него — неспокойная Ирландия начала столетия.

Несмотря на близость праздников, на улицах не было ни души. Изредка попадались один-два человека, несущие из магазина набитые продуктами сумки, иногда медленно заезжали на холм машины. Детей, должно быть, отвезли на праздники в теплые края — Джеймс и сам не отказался бы отправиться на Парос. Но отец был помешан на традициях, и Джеймс не спорил.

В Рождество отец настоял на том, чтобы он позвонил матери. Джеймс стоял в прохладной гостиной, переступая с ноги на ногу — ни шерстяные носки, ни камин не спасали от мороза. Зажав трубку между плечом и щекой, он слушал поздравления — потрескивающие, умноженные эхом разделяющего их океана. 

Джеймсу больше хотелось поговорить с Фассбендером — рассказать ему про тоскливые буро-зеленые пейзажи и заброшенные, словно из ужастика о мертвом городе, дома. Обжитые были украшены гирляндами и разноцветными фонарями, но даже их окружала сонная тишина. Джеймс бродил по дорогам, пиная камни, и решал, что же сойдет за достаточно тяжелый грех. Можно было, к примеру, сходить к местному священнику на исповедь и обмануть его в мелочах, вломиться в частную собственность (хоть и давно пустующую), украсть мелочь в магазине. Не очень-то хотелось, зато потом Джеймс сможет прийти к Фассбендеру со спокойной совестью и потребовать честно заслуженную порку. 

От скуки Джеймс впервые в жизни на каникулах сел за домашнее задание. Фассбендер отличился и тут — задал целую кучу черновой работы для будущих занятий, и одни только выданные им материалы были толщиной с книгу. Джеймс усердно читал, конспектировал, но половины не понимал. Ему пришлось заглянуть в отцовскую библиотеку в поисках старых, еще дедовских томов о религии. И даже тогда оставались неясные места — их Джеймс выделил маркером, чтобы позже спросить у Фассбендера. Заодно хороший повод для личной беседы.

В первый учебный день Джеймс едва дождался вечера. Он прогулялся с ребятами по парку и с трудом ушел от навязчивого Дрисколла, скучающего, как обычно, в их комнате.

Джеймс вытащил папку с двумя листами — список вопросов и список грехов — и постучал в дверь. Фассбендер отсутствовал. Джеймс, нерационально злясь, уже спустился вниз, и именно там столкнулся со святым отцом — потным, одетым в серый тренировочный костюм. 

— Если хочешь зайти, то поторопись, — Фассбендер обернулся по сторонам и подтолкнул Джеймса к лестнице на второй этаж. — Иди вперед. 

— Я очень много грешил. Очень много — каждый день каникул. Я... 

— Ты нарушал закон? 

— Если не считать украденной жвачки, то нет.

Фассбендер закрыл за ними дверь на замок. 

— Есть хочешь? Зачем ты пришел? 

Джеймс многозначительно приподнял брови, отчаянно надеясь, что не придется объяснять словами и краснеть. Фассбендер смотрел на него с улыбкой и молча ждал.

— Я пришел, чтобы вы меня выпороли.

— За что, за жвачку? 

— Нет. Не только. Не поэтому, — Джеймс запутался. — За многое. Я, например, грешил мыслью. И делом. 

— Джеймс, я не собираюсь наказывать тебя за то, что ты мастурбируешь на порно-журналы. Чай, кофе?

— Чай.

— Не вздыхай так разочарованно и садись за стол.

Фассбендер поставил чайник и вытащил из холодильника молоко. 

— Послушай, — сказал он, — я же говорил: если ты чего-нибудь хочешь, достаточно попросить. Не только наказание, что угодно. Если ты хочешь сделать меня доверенным лицом вместо тутора... 

— Я на самом деле хотел, — Джеймс потянулся за рюкзаком, — кое-что уточнить по заданию. В ваших копиях Евангелия сбоку есть столбец пояснений. Честно, я надеялся, что там будет что-то по делу, но вы просили дать исторический контекст подчеркнутым фразам, и я...

Фассбендер открыл объемную, распухшую от бумаги папку по религии. Он перевернул несколько страниц, вчитываясь в мелкий рукописный шрифт. 

— Это все сделал ты?

— А кто же еще, — Джеймс по привычке огрызнулся и только тогда понял, что был готов сделать в три раза больше, чтобы заслужить от святого отца этот удивленный уважительный взгляд. 

— И у тебя есть вопросы?

— Да, здесь, — Джеймс указал на список. 

— Задай их на уроке, чтобы я мог ответить при всех и научить их хоть чему-то. Раз уж они не делают задание на каникулы.

Джеймс посмотрел на Фассбендера — его лицо было странно мягким для человека, говорящего на одну из самых больных для себя тем. Джеймс улыбнулся в ответ. 

— Почему вы думаете, что они не сделали?

— Потому что им незачем. Почему сделал ты?

Вопрос натолкнул Джеймса на прежние мысли. Он услышал, как кровь снова стучит в висках. 

Они оба промолчали, выдерживая длительную паузу, пока Фассбендер наконец не прервал ее, с усмешкой сказав:

— Нет, прости, сегодня без телесных наказаний. Я устал, да и ты выглядишь так, словно тебе пора спать. 

Собираясь уходить, Джеймс все-таки решился задать вопрос, который его долго мучил и который был не для чужих ушей.

— Святой отец, почему вы делаете такой упор на критическое восприятие Библии? У отца Джозефа большая часть времени посвящена изучению алтарного служения, а отец Фрэнсис читает со своей группой художественную литературу. 

— Заниматься литературой — дело преподавателя по английскому. 

— А служба при алтаре? 

— Я думал, многие более чем осведомлены, как служить при алтаре. 

Джеймс приподнял бровь. Ему почудилось или святой отец действительно вложил в слова двойной смысл?

— Да, мы изучали это в средней школе. 

Фассбендер стянул с себя влажную от пота толстовку и остался в тонкой белой футболке. У Джеймса расширились глаза — казалось, сама церковь только что распахнула перед ним скрытую за алтарем дверь в ризницу.

— Почему вы выбрали служение Богу, святой отец?

— Я думаю, тебе пора возвращаться в свою комнату. 

Уже один, Джеймс еще какое-то время стоял в темном коридоре. Он успел задать слишком мало вопросов.


	7. Джеймс

Фассбендер снова вещал о герменевтике и анализе, а Джеймс лениво скреб ручкой в тетради, создавая почти нечитабельный, состоящий из одних сокращений конспект. Дрисколл неподалеку от него довольно улыбался. Джеймс привлек его внимание щелчком пальцев и шепнул: «Что, понос больше не беспокоит?»

Дрисколл показал ему средний палец. 

После урока Джеймс занес свое имя в список алтарников следующей недели. Многие с удовольствием прислуживали в алтаре, пользуясь единственной возможностью поправить оценку без дополнительных эссе и зубрежки. У Фрэнки в основном выезжали за счет работы в церкви, поэтому сложно было найти пустое окно среди его стремящихся к благодати Божьей учеников. 

В назначенный день Джеймс встал на час раньше мирно посапывающих Дрисколла и Макгоуэна. За окном было по-ночному темно, только одиноко светила пара фонарей и с перебоями моргал подсвеченный номер соседнего корпуса. Старые переплеты пропускали внутрь зиму — Джеймс умывался, стуча зубами. Но он вспоминал, что увидит на службе Фассбендера и поможет ему облачиться, и это каким-то образом делало температуру в душевой выше. 

Он уложил волосы, нашел в шкафу мятую, но еще чистую форменную рубашку. Странное ощущение: ему казалось, что он готовится не к службе, а к свиданию, и представив себе, что сказал бы по этому поводу святой отец, Джеймс поморщился и вполголоса начал читать «Credo». 

За подготовкой в церкви время летело быстро. С каждым хлопком дверей с улицы врывался поток холодного воздуха — огоньки свечей перед скульптурой святого Брендана дрожали. Медленно, тяжело поднялся вверх затянутый неустойчивыми тенорами грегорианский хорал. 

Люди прибывали. Учителя в черном, учителя в светском, рабочие. Первые ряды заняли, но церковь все равно заполнилась лишь наполовину. Учеников почти не было — казалось, что исповедоваться в этот день будут одни прихожане из Голуэя.

Ход мессы ускользал от Джеймса. Он задумчиво расправил казулу у Фассбендера на спине, забрал у него часы и по-идиотски спрятал их в шкафу с облачением алтарников. Помог закрепить манипул и так глубоко всадил в ткань булавку, что Фассбендер на секунду прервал молитву. Во время выноса чаши настолько увлекся «Kyrie Eleison», что пропустил свое собственное вступление.

И все равно между ними происходило нечто большее, чем равнодушное сотрудничество уставшего священника и министранта. Когда их взгляды пересекались, то задерживались друг на друге чуть дольше обычного, когда они молились бок о бок, молчаливое взаимопонимание окутывало их, точно риза. 

Стоя у алтаря, Джеймс увидел своих друзей — уткнувшегося носом в воротник Джона Брогана и сияющего, как новенький цент, аккуратного Глена. Они сидели в третьем ряду — Глен подмигнул ему и взмахнул молитвословом в качестве приветствия. Броган сделал вид, что храпит. 

Других одноклассников Джеймс не заметил. Ему показалось, что в последнем ряду сидит нахохлившаяся тень — Ларри Дрисколл, но это мог быть и не он. Ларри никогда не упустил бы часа сна ради мессы. 

Преподобный Джозеф заявился перед «Corpus Christi» и, выпятив грудь, словно проглотил линейку, промаршировал через центральный неф. За его спиной Броган несколькими выразительными движениями руки и языка изобразил отсос. Джеймс подавил смех. 

Джозеф Галлагер давно стал в Св. Брендане притчей во языцех. Его греховодничество было прекрасной пищей для юных, кипящих литературными идеями умов. Послушать школьные истории, Галлагер потрахивал мальчиков со времен первого пришествия — был одним из двенадцати апостолов, следовал за Иисусом Христом и в тени его священного сияния набрасывался на всякий движущийся объект. Когда преподобный шел по коридору, подростки со смехом разбегались и советовали младшим не носить слишком короткие шорты — а то еще ненароком в них окажется чужой член. 

Старшие не особо предавались этим дурацким забавам, разумно полагая, что вряд ли пятидесятилетний Галлагер все еще остался секс-гигантом, даже если когда-то им был. Тем более честь детей от поругания защищал Макгоуэн — их связь со святым отцом тянулась уже три года, и хотя каждый об этом знал, круговая порука защищала их от огласки. Шутки и расспросы сошли на нет после первого года — Галлагер демонстрировал удивительное постоянство, и ребята заткнулись. 

Джеймс не отказался бы от чего-то подобного с Фассбендером. Ночные встречи, загородные поездки на выходных, остановки в задрипанных пригородных отелях в течение недели. Выключенный свет, тяжелое дыхание и приглушенная возня под одеялом. Душные сумерки, бездумные рассветы и — возможно — однодневная щетина святого отца по утрам. 

А пока что Фассбендер брился так яростно, как будто в любой момент мог наступить судный день. Тем вечером от него пахло лосьоном для бритья — небось, и ночью во снах он служит мессы.

Джеймсу хотелось бы это исправить. Сделать так, чтобы по вечерам у Фассбендера и в мыслях не было церкви или служб. Чтобы ночи его были заняты другим, чтобы утром он клевал носом над священной чашей. Фассбендер не показался Джеймсу особенно набожным — он явно не будет страдать от парочки лишних смертельных грехов.

Месса закончилась; Фассбендер остался в ризнице для вознесения молитв. Джеймс убирал алтарь. Преподобный Джозеф, подобравшись всем своим немолодым, но пока бодрым телом, удалился, как и пришел — Броган снова повторил ритуал с жестами. Глен Мэки ткнул его в бок, встал и начал собирать лежащие на скамейках молитвословы. 

Глен был красивым, благоразумным мальчиком — самой большой умницей в старших классах. Повторяющиеся дважды шутки утомляли его, рискованные проделки друзей заставляли закономерно опасаться наказания. Но почему-то его никогда не дразнили, как Дрисколла или Макгоуэна. Часто Джеймс вообще удивлялся, как Глен связался с их компанией, как сумел вписаться так, будто сам ее и основал. Возможно потому, что он никогда не сдавал своих. А может, потому что он не только учился на отлично, но и умел делать все, за что брался, и ругался, если хотел, первоклассно. 

— Что у вас с Фассбендером, Джеймс? — Глен подошел и негромко спросил, не привлекая чужого внимания. — Вы так смотрели друг на друга, и не скажешь, что у вас на уроках война Алой и Белой розы. 

С Гленом Джеймс мог быть честным.

— Это так заметно?

— Только если ты не такой идиот, как Дрисколл. Тот своей руки не заметит. 

— Дрисколл оставил свою наблюдательность в унитазе. 

— Уже давно.

— А Макгоуэн?

— Что Макгоуэн? — Глен отнес молитвословы на стойку у входа, Джеймс, стараясь не наступать на слишком длинное облачение, прошлепал за ним. 

— Он догадывается? 

— Макгоуэн наш парень, Джеймс. Он тебе ничего не сделает.

— Думаешь, не разболтает Галлагеру в страстном порыве в исповедальне?

— Делать ему больше нечего. Забей. 

— Ну все же?

— Джеймс, что ты за трус. У вас же с Фассбендером даже ничего не было. Ты соблюдаешь целибат лучше, чем пятиклассники, а трясешься, как обесчещенная девица из глухой деревни. Не волнуйся, никто не отправит тебя в приют Магдалины. 

— Вот ты скотина.

— Уж какой есть. 

Джеймс, возможно, все еще находился под влиянием божественной благодати, но в ту минуту он ощутил прилив почти братской привязанности к Глену. И по его мягкой, понимающей ухмылке Джеймс понял, что Глен чувствует по отношению к нему то же.

Лишь позже, уже убрав облачение в шкаф и выйдя с пальто и сумкой на холодную зимнюю улицу, Джеймс осознал, что глубоко похороненное неприятное предчувствие касается не его самого. Джеймс боялся за Фассбендера.


	8. Майкл

Майкл

Положение Майкла становилось все шатче. После совещания, где он имел смелость высказать то, что думает, учителя с подачи директора объявили ему негласный бойкот. Каждый педагог искал выгоды — в деньгах или в чем другом — и не планировал терять доверие спонсоров, половина из которых была родителями учеников.

Родители, понятное дело, не хотели платить за плохие аттестаты своих детей. Да и Фассбендер не желал портить отметки, но, доведенный до крайности, не видел другого выхода. Впрочем, подчеркнутое отношение свысока от коллег было хуже, чем детская безалаберность. 

Внезапно притихший Джеймс Макэвой был одним из немногих светлых пятен в безрадостной ирландской зиме. Если бы он снова принялся за старое, Майкл немедленно сошел бы с ума. Но Джеймс не опаздывал, регулярно участвовал в уроках и впервые направил свой незаурядный, но отвыкший от работы разум на созидание. После туповатых высказываний местных двоечников его откровения проливались на израненную душу Майкла, словно бальзам. 

Джеймс поймал его как-то в ризнице — в праздничном, алом одеянии — и, не касаясь руками, привстал на цыпочки и поцеловал. 

Майкл иногда порол его — всегда в полутьме, не раздеваясь, чтобы не соблазниться на большее. Не было Бога, не было и понятия греха, но привычки давно вошли в кровь. Майкл старался их беречь. Тем не менее, через весь блеклый, замерший февраль его сопровождали не Библия и не десять заповедей, а красный, как каппа магна, пылающий зад.

Майкл никак не отреагировал на поцелуй. Он стоял, прикрыв глаза, и молился несуществующей силе, чтобы Джеймс скорее ушел. 

— Erit sicut cadaver, — прошептали губы напротив него. От них веяло жаром. 

— Покорный, точно труп. 

— Ты такой, Майкл? Покорен ордену, покорен всем, только не себе самому?

И тогда Майкл оттолкнул его. 

— Иди к себе, Макэвой. Не испытывай судьбу.

Джеймс испытующе посмотрел на него — волнистый чуб, коротко стриженные виски и затылок, в больших глазах отражается огонь. 

— Я тут тоже, вообще-то, имею право голоса.

— Сейчас самое время выбрать возможность вернуться к твоим друзьям. 

Кружок григорианского хорала репетировал так громко, что их тихий разговор был едва слышен им самим. Назальные басы, громкие, как корабельный гудок, швыряло сводами прямо в лицо. 

— Не волнуйся, я сделаю правильный выбор.

— Уходи.

— Чего ты боишься? На мне нет ни камеры, ни диктофона. Я не собираюсь подавать на тебя в суд. Я не залечу и не потребую свадьбы. Вообще никаких требований. Я, блядь, школу закончу через четыре месяца. 

— Я не завожу отношений с детьми. Это принцип, — сказал Майкл. 

Одновременно со словами, отставая всего на долю мгновения, в голове пронеслась совершенно противоположная мысль. Он собрался вытереть о свои же принципы ноги. 

— Я все обдумал, святой отец. Я могу постоять за себя. 

— Ты не знаешь, о чем просишь.

Джеймс моргнул, синяя радужка глаз, со всех сторон окруженная белком, показалась еще темнее. Наверное, он до этого никогда не видел, как быстро может рушиться любовно отстроенный жизненный уклад непогрешимого Фассбендера. 

— Не говори так со мной, слышишь? Я не ребенок. 

— Ты еще хуже.

Джеймс сделал рывок вперед и снова бесцеремонно вонзился в его личное пространство. 

— Ты даже сам себе боишься признаться. 

— Джеймс, отойди. 

— Заставь меня. 

Майкл, забыв про манипул, все еще не снятый с его левой руки, ухватил Джеймса за плечо — так, как хватали в приюте Св. Иосифа — больно, безжалостно, чувствуя большим пальцем хрупкую волну ключицы. На шее Джеймса — прямо над смятым воротником рубашки — забилась жилка. 

— Уходи. Вон отсюда. 

— Майкл. Ты делаешь мне больно. Святой отец. 

Удары сердца в ушах притихли, как поезд, отдаляющийся от станции и с каждой минутой увозящий шум колес прочь. Не упоминание его сана остановило Майкла, но то, что он увидел на лице Джеймса брызги своей остывшей слюны. 

Джеймс сам трясся от злости — кожа покраснела, от напряжения выступили вены на лбу, обе ладони сжались в кулаки. Но что-то заставило его сдержаться — то же, что никак не повлияло на Майкла. 

«Miserere mei, Deus,  
secundum magnam misericordiam tuam», — пел хор.

Майкл — с агрессией, которую не ощущал долгие годы, — разоблачился, без помощи алтарника снял казулу и альбу. Макэвой — нарочито безразличный, в школьном свитере и грубых джинсах с высокой талией — стоял, прислонившись к стене, и не мигая смотрел в окно. 

В комнате Майкла они набросились друг на друга, стукаясь зубами, кусаясь, неумело — и не желая уметь — нарушая перемирие толчками языков. Оба чувствовали на губах вкус крови. Громко дыша, цеплялись за одежду, и каждый пытался перехватить инициативу. Джеймс не отпускал и не давал вздохнуть, но под конец отстранился — облизал нижнюю губу Майкла и впился в уже ноющую царапину. 

— Чтоб тебя.

— Следите за языком, святой отец. 

Майкл толкнул его на кровать и перевернул лицом вверх — Джеймс не сопротивлялся, как в первый раз. Он притянул Майкла к себе за воротник, ласкающим движением коснулся его шеи прохладными пальцами. Тот вздрогнул и отпрянул — первобытный инстинкт закаленного выживанием человека, берегущего трахею и яремные вены. Лишь после он увидел в руке Макэвоя белое пятно — колоратку.

— Нас услышат? — шепотом спросил Джеймс.

— Вряд ли. Стены толстые. 

Джеймс снова его поцеловал — мягче и полнее, по-собственнически основательно, как будто больше не боялся, что Майкл будет сдерживать его. Майкл и не стал бы. Он подался навстречу, покоряясь опыту семнадцатилетнего мальчишки — ведь у него не было и такого. 

Но не было и пиетета. Этого мальчишку он не раз видел голым, его задницу — в буквальном смысле — Майкл знал лучше, чем свою. 

Джеймс сбросил на пол кроссовки, расстегнул тугую молнию джинсов и стянул их на бедра вместе с бельем — без стыда, без малейшего стеснения. 

— Подрочи мне, — попросил он.

Из-под полуприкрытых век Джеймс затуманенным взглядом наблюдал, как Майкл облизывает пальцы и берет в них член. Его большая ладонь обхватила почти все, оставив только головку — второй рукой Майкл помог ему снять джинсы, чтобы Джеймс мог согнуть ноги в коленях. 

— Тебе нравится то, что ты видишь? — Джеймс закусил губу. 

Он вспотел — растрепавшаяся челка прилипла ко лбу. Вопрос звучал так, словно Джеймс не ждал ответа, а Майклу было проще не отвечать. Майкл сжал пальцы сильнее и задвигал ладонью — резко, исступленно, осязая, как податливо смещается нежная крайняя плоть. 

— Майкл?

Но он молчал, и Джеймс перестал настаивать. Повернул голову набок — от Майкла прочь — вжался щекой в одеяло и низко, неровно выдохнул, так, что Майкла пробрала дрожь. Еще немного — и сутана перестанет скрывать, что ему не все равно.

— Майкл, пожалуйста. 

Но он не знал, что ему делать. Джеймс потянулся к его второй, неприкаянно висящей руке, взял ладонь в свою и властно направил ее вниз. Давление Майкла, казалось, тут же подскочило опасно близко к гипертоническому кризу.

Джеймс глубоко вдыхал и выдыхал — медленно, но ритмично. Постепенно дыхание стало переходить в стоны — они, в свою очередь, отдавались у Майкла где-то глубоко в затылочной части черепа. 

Майкл провел свободной ладонью туда, куда ему позволили ее положить. Вокруг яичек и ниже, через промежность. Мягкая щетина заколола пальцы. Майклу показалось, что его щеки горят огнем. 

— Ты?..

— Да, — Джеймс с тихим смешком ухмыльнулся. — Удивлен? 

Майкл с силой зажмурился — под веками высекло искры. Ему очень непросто было удержать себя от того, чтобы наклониться и поцеловать Джеймса в насыщенно-красные губы, захватить нижнюю зубами и сосать, пока Джеймс не начнет стонать ему в рот. 

— Не останавливайся. 

Надавив на розоватую, выбритую кожу под мошонкой, Майкл погладил пальцем едва заметный шов. Джеймс тут же приподнял бедра ему навстречу. 

— Тебе нравится?

— Да, продолжай. Майкл, — Джеймс дотронулся до его щеки. — Меня никто еще так не трогал. 

— А многие пробовали?

— Не очень. Но достаточно. 

Прикосновение Майкла из нежного стало грубым, рука сомкнулась на члене, как тиски. Бедра Джеймса задрожали.

— Ты ревнуешь. 

— Не слишком. 

Джеймс поморщился. 

— У тебя есть крем? По-сухому неприятно. 

— Я думал, ты подготовился. 

— Представь себе, нет. Идя на службу, я обычно не таскаю с собой смазку. 

— А у меня сложилось другое мнение. 

В конце концов Майкл оставил Джеймса на кровати и вышел в туалет. Побрызгал себе в лицо холодной водой; посмотрев в зеркало, с изумлением уставился на непривычно красное лицо. Пот на висках и громкий стук сердца были знакомы ему раньше только по спортзалу. 

В выдвижном ящике он нашел крем. Вязкая глицериновая субстанция для шелушащейся кожи — Майкл представил ее на бедрах Джеймса и у него закружилась голова. Кровь прошла через сердце и молниеносно рухнула по артериям в пах. 

Джеймс ждал его на том же месте. Он скинул все, кроме рубашки, на пол, но и она задралась так высоко, что обнажала грудь и два крошечных темных соска. Джеймс неторопливо дрочил — кожа, влажная от слюны, блестела в тусклом свете. Сильные мышцы бедер сокращались, когда он толкался навстречу руке.

Одну за одной Майкл начал расстегивать пуговицы сутаны. Его пальцы тряслись. Воздуха для дыхания не хватало.

— Иди сюда, — позвал Джеймс. 

Майкл, в черных брюках и рубашке, сделал несколько шагов заплетающимися ногами и упал на кровать. Сутана неаккуратно валялась на полу. За окном свистел ветер, но внутри комнату согревал потрескивающий радиатор. 

Джеймс показал Майклу, что нужно делать. Взяв его руки в свои, размазал по его длинным пальцам крем. Обнял ладонь Майкла своей и двигал ей, пока Майкл не уловил ритм. Тер и щекотал головку и приглушенно стонал Майклу в губы.

— Вы быстро схватываете, святой отец.

— Лучше молчи.

Ведомый чужой рукой, Майкл обхватил мошонку и покатал яички, легко скользнул ниже и проник двумя пальцами в горячие, плотно сжатые, но послушно подающиеся мышцы. 

Джеймс что-то прошептал — Майкл не слышал, только ощущал прикосновения его губ к своим, его рваное обжигающее дыхание. Брови Джеймса приподнялись, сошлись у переносицы, вдохи участились, а хватка стала еще крепче.

— Боже, Майкл, боже, я сейчас кончу.

Майкл смотрел, как меняется его лицо. 

Джеймс вздрагивал, поднимался выше, зажимая свой и так текущий, бордовый, в двойном кольце рук член между их телами. Горячая влажная головка терлась о рубашку, в которой Майкл отслужил вечернюю мессу, пачкала ее потеками спермы. Задница Джеймса расслаблялась и снова сжималась, будто пытаясь задержать пальцы Майкла внутри. 

Животом Майкл чувствовал спазмы, с которыми его одежда все сильнее приближалась к необходимости химчистки. Джеймс кончал долго и обстоятельно, как будто бы не дрочил уже больше месяца. Но Майкл знал, что это не так. 

— Ты всегда такой?

— Ты же видел, — Джеймс послал ему сонную улыбку. — Не всегда, но бывает. Вообще зависит от человека, с которым я это делаю. 

— И с кем еще ты это делаешь? 

— В последние месяцы только с тобой.

Майкл встал, собираясь уйти. Джеймс немного протрезвел от посткоитальной дремы.

— Эй, вернись.

— Нет.

— Возвращайся, Майкл. Не будь ребенком. Я позабочусь о тебе.

— Не надо, — Майкл покачал головой.

— Почему?

— Я не думаю, что у меня получится. 

Джеймс привстал — член, до этого лежащий у него на животе, шлепнулся ему на бедро — и потянул Майкла за предплечье. 

— Тебе не нужно ничего делать. Я все сделаю. Давай, это не больно. 

Майкл покорно сел в изголовье. Он никогда не был беспомощным, но теперь чувствовал себя именно так.

Джеймс расстегнул его испорченную рубашку и приласкал дорожку темных волос на его животе. 

— Когда ты последний раз дрочил? 

Майкл не ответил. Джеймс оседлал его бедра и плавно потерся пахом о его пах. Стащил свою рубашку через голову и бросил на пол, показал Майклу жестами, что тот может положить руки ему на плечи.

— Так когда?

Майкл отвернулся. Джеймс пораженно смотрел на его пятнами покрасневшее лицо. 

— Ты же знаешь, что я соблюдаю целибат.

— Да, я знал, но я... я не верил. 

Джеймс поймал его взгляд и какое-то время Майкл видел только глубокую синь его глаз. 

— Так ты мне позволишь? Я имею в виду, подрочить тебе. Это не пойдет вразрез с твоими убеждениями?

Майкл помотал головой. 

На плече Джеймса наливался свежий синяк в форме пятерни. Одно из пятен было ровно под ключицей. Майкл провел по нему большим пальцем.

— Ты простишь меня? 

— Да, — руки Джеймса работали над его ширинкой. — Хотя не стоило бы. Но вообще у меня тогда даже встал. 

— Правда? 

— Да, — Джеймс усмехнулся и произнес полушепотом, — я собрался дать тебе выебать меня прямо там, в ризнице. 

От этих слов — больше от тона голоса, чем от смысла, — Майкл вздрогнул. Джеймс коснулся его смазанной ладонью. 

Он был очень терпеливым, но через пять минут, посмотрев вниз, все равно цыкнул языком и взялся за дело с новой силой. 

— Эй, — он повернул голову Майкла обратно к себе, — это бывает. Смотри на меня.

Майкл смотрел.

— Воздержание — дурная штука. От нее все беды. 

Джеймс покопался в простынях, ища крем, и завел руку за спину. Через секунду он взял наполовину стоящий член Майкла и прижал его между своих горячих ягодиц. У Майкла снова застучала кровь в висках.

— Если хочешь, можешь трахнуть меня. 

— Не надо. Ты не готов.

— Но может тебе как раз это и нравится, — Джеймс наклонился к его уху. — Брать силой. 

— Нет. Не сейчас. 

Джеймс двигался вверх и вниз — так, чтобы напряженные мышцы стимулировали член Майкла. Это помогло. Но не одна физиология — доверие опьяняло намного больше. 

До них донесся шум из коридора — как будто кто-то, запнувшись об угол коврового покрытия, неуклюже прошагал в сторону лестницы. Шаги быстро стихли.

— Ну вот, а говорил, что стены толстые.

— Они и толстые. Между комнатами. А в коридоре в это время суток никого не бывает. 

— Педагоги, ученики?

— Не думаю. 

— Ладно.

Джеймс наклонился, целомудренно поцеловал Майкла в уголок рта — разительный контраст с тем, что происходило ниже — и прошептал: «Давай, Майкл, давай». 

И Майкл кончил. В странном оцепенении он сидел и смотрел на свои большие, бесполезные руки, на белые пятна на животе, на грязную, сползшую до локтей рубашку. Где-то на задворках его восприятия он знал, что это было хорошо, но чувствовал только вину. 

Под распятием Джеймс вытер себя бумажной салфеткой, а потом принес другую такую же, мокрую, и стер с тела Майкла все следы. 

— Не жалеешь? — спросил он. 

— Я жалею. И не жалею. Не знаю.

Джеймс скорчил гримасу.

— Тебе придется определиться, ты же большой мальчик. 

Отвернувшись, он принялся натягивать трусы и джинсы. На его бледной заднице все еще алели расплывшиеся полосы от деревянной указки.


	9. //////

Утренний свет проникал через высокие окна. Крупная фигура мужчины отбрасывала на пол вытянутую тень. 

— Так что ты говоришь, — спросил он, — неужели наш святой наконец решил проститься с девственностью? Как вовремя.

— Может быть, это случилось уже давно, — ответил тот, кого спросили. — Я не знаю. Не могу следить за ними постоянно, вы же понимаете.

Он поднялся из кресла, в котором сидел поджав ноги. В этой комнате все было большим — спинки мебельного гарнитура доставали ему почти до плеч. Когда его укладывали на диван в углу, ему казалось, что он погребен под огромным белым медведем в глубине снежной берлоги. 

— Но ты стараешься как следует, мой дорогой.

— Да, я сразу понял, как это для вас важно. Я не подведу.

— Спасибо за твою смекалку, мой мальчик. 

Тот, кому эти слова полагались, польщенно покраснел. 

— Всегда рад. 

— Подумай еще раз, что ты собираешься сказать Гарде. И скажешь ли вообще. Тебе уже есть восемнадцать?

— Исполнилось в сентябре.

— Замечательно. И ты готов свидетельствовать, если потребуется?

С ответом медлили. 

— Ну же? Ты же обещал слушаться. Я ведь не зря позаботился обо всех твоих предметах. Или зря? Ты теперь у нас отличник, метишь в юридический. Кем ты хочешь стать, чиновником? 

— Возможно, сэр.

— Хватит краснеть. Лучше держи слово, как подобает мужчине. Что ты мне обещал?

— Делать то, что вы скажете, сэр.

— И что теперь?

— Я... хорошо, — слова давались говорившему с трудом. — Все будет, как обещал. Святоша отправится на болота копать торф.

— Или в тюрьму. 

— Или в тюрьму. 

— Прекрасно. Что с твоим другом, с этим Макэвоем? Он ничего не заметит?

— Нет, сэр, он мне доверяет. Думаю, из всех он подозревал бы меня меньше всего.

— Думает, что ты лапочка?

— Вроде того, — за словами последовал смешок. 

— Ты у меня и есть лапочка. В этом он не ошибается. 

— Спасибо, сэр.

— А что Фассбендер? 

— Очень беззаботный. Никакой осторожности. Вчера даже не подумал заткнуть себе рот — стонал, как паровоз. 

— Думаешь, трахал мальчишку?

— Черт его знает, сэр. По крайней мере, они были в комнате вдвоем.

— Подтвердишь это перед епископом? 

— Я же пообещал.

— Хорошо, — мужчина у окна обернулся. — А теперь иди к папочке и поработай своим болтливым языком.

— Да, сэр.


	10. Джеймс

Апрель был холодным и сырым. Джеймс постоянно чувствовал себя мокрой крысой и больше всего на свете мечтал залезть под одеяло и не вылезать оттуда до июня. Зелень покрывала каждый свободный уголок, но солнце, прячась в тучах, не грело. 

С Фассбендером приходилось непросто. Он вел себя как записной влюбленный священник — страдал сменами настроения и муками совести, часто молчал, смотрел строго — как будто думал, что Джеймс прочтет в этом взгляде все многогранные эмоции и решит проблемы одним взмахом руки. От любых предложений он краснел, словно школьник, но тут же с энтузиазмом соглашался и, кажется, никогда не жалел. 

Иногда его поведение умиляло, чаще — раздражало. Но Джеймс прощал все, пробираясь ранними утрами через парк учительского корпуса и видя, как один за другим выходят на занятия педагоги. 

В такие моменты единственное, что ощущал Джеймс, — страх. Ему снились кошмары, в которых Фассбендер был героем туманных религиозных сюжетов, частично оставшихся в голове с занятий теологии и частично порожденных воображением. С Майкла срывали колоратку, сталкивали с причала в Лох-Корриб, били ногами в полутемных древнеримских декорациях и плевали в лицо. Однажды Майкл встал на колени, как Артур перед мечом, и распятие, сверкнув, разрубило его надвое. 

В реальности Майкл был жив и здоров, но заметно нервничал. Джеймс подозревал, что причина таится в возрасте. Майкл не был педофилом и его привлекали самые зрелые, типично мужские черты Джеймса — сила крепкого, накачанного тела, ширина плечей, жесткость паховых волос, его низкий, еще не всегда объемный голос. Майкл обожал рассудительность Джеймса, его готовность поддержать любой разговор, теологическую эрудированность. Несмотря на это, Майкл тут же замыкался в себе, стоило кому-то из них случайно затронуть запретную тему, сжимал челюсть, отчего его лицо казалось осунувшимся и грубым, а губы бледнели. 

Временами они оба выезжали в Голуэй — естественно, порознь. Встречались в старом городе, сидели в дымных, прокуренных пабах, гуляли по узким улицам, огибая потоки туристов. Снимали номер в B&B, и только там, за закрытой на ключ дверью, из прямой, как палка, спины Фассбендера уходило напряжение. 

— Ты не плохой человек, — говорил Джеймс, сняв с него рубашку и основательно разминая ему шею. Фассбендер смотрел в стену. — Не преступник. Не насильник. Не совратитель. 

— Я выпорол тебя. Принудил. 

— Майкл, — Джеймс провел пальцами по рыжеватому ежику волос на его шее. — Да, ты поступил как скотина, но это в прошлом. Я простил тебя. 

— Но я сам себе не простил. 

— Бог, Отец милосердия, дарует тебе прощение и мир. Я отпускаю тебе грехи во имя Отца, и Сына, и Святого Духа. Аминь.

Джеймс поцеловал его в макушку — Майкл вздохнул. Боясь телесного контакта и вместе с тем страстно желая его, Майкл никогда не трогал Джеймса без разрешения. Но, получив его, уже не мог остановиться. 

— Ты забыл половину молитвы. 

— Черт с ней. Черт с ней, Майкл, черт-с-ней. 

— Да что ты такое говоришь.

С первого этажа до них доносился говор хозяев, а может, это был многолюдный шум паба на цокольном этаже. Поверх всего этого включили ирландскую музыку и футбольный матч. В углу комнаты было душно и витал — к счастью, не над кроватью — запах рыбы с картошкой. 

Джеймс перелез к Майклу на колени и положил его руки себе на поясницу — под тонкую ткань футболки. Одежда была в кресле. Брюки и рубашка, простая спортивная куртка Майкла, пальто, джинсы и пиджак Джеймса — все личное, без герба и цветов школы. 

Майкл провел ладонями, задирая футболку вверх. 

— И сотворил Он человека по образу и подобию Своему. Знаешь, что на самом деле все было наоборот?

— Я вижу, вы настоящий сын церкви, святой отец. 

— Но это правда.

— Да? — Джеймс взял Майкла за подбородок.

— Бога выдумали люди и меняли на протяжении столетий. Сотворен по образу и подобию тех, кто его создал. 

— И зачем государство вложило столько денег в образование такого богохульника. 

— Они вылепили божка из глины и вдохнули в него жизнь. 

— Вот так?

Джеймс наклонился и, задержавшись на мгновение — так, что между ними оставалось полдюйма, — соединил их губы и вдохнул горячий углекислый газ. Рот Майкла был на вкус как пиво. 

Они не целовались в привычном смысле этого слова. Для дружеского поцелуя их соприкосновение было слишком глубоким, для страстного любовного — неспешным. Джеймс закрыл глаза; пальцы Майкла крепче сжались на его боках. 

— У меня через неделю день рождения, — прошептал Джеймс. Его дыхание участилось. 

— Ты хочешь его где-нибудь отметить? В пабе? Я могу взять машину на следующих выходных и отвезти тебя куда захочешь. 

Джеймс удивленно моргнул. 

— С удовольствием. Куда-нибудь на утесы? Переночуем подальше от этого тоскливого места, где все про всех знают. 

— В Лохрее? Там красиво.

— Где угодно, лишь бы можно было спокойно валяться в постели. 

— Хорошо. Мне нравится. 

— Только надень что-нибудь посветлее в честь праздника. 

— Никакого черного?

— Совершенно верно, сэр. 

*** 

В свой день рождения Джеймс платил за всех. Видимо, поэтому в лодку набилась целая толпа народу, включая Дрисколла, О’Коннора, Джонстоуна и О’Рейли. Броган и Глен занимали привилегированные места возле именинника, Макгоуэн, устроившись на корме между десятиклассниками, уже открыл пиво. Броган греб, сжимая сигарету уголком рта, и презрительно смотрел на покрытых юношескими прыщами представителей младших классов. Дрисколл козлиным голоском затянул молитву святого Брендана на какой-то рок-н-ролльный мотив. 

Толкаясь и смеясь, они кое-как влезли в автобус до центра. Некоторые шутили над О’Коннором — тот жил в Голуэе, и у него даже была машина, но родители в попытке заставить O’Коннора лучше учиться забрали ключи. Учиться О’Коннор, конечно же, не собирался, но без машины страдал.

— Если бы ты почаще делал домашку, нам не пришлось бы морозить задницы в автобусе. Тут даже не подымишь, — Броган прикурил и водитель рявкнул на него из кабины. — Дерьмо. 

— А ты не дыми. Подожди до паба. 

— Теперь придется. Все из-за тебя, Дэн.

О’Коннор скользнул по нему косящим взглядом и уставился на уличные фонари за окном.

— Купи свою. 

— Мои родители американцы, идиот. 

— Ну и что. Продашь, когда будешь уезжать.

— Заткнись.

Броган с О’Коннором как по команде встали в боксерскую стойку. Со всех сторон их пихали — особенно, когда автобус встряхивало на поворотах — и рано или поздно они бы столкнулись. Чтобы дело не закончилось рукоприкладством, Джеймс протиснулся к Брогану и потрогал его за плечо.

— Зачем тебе из-за него неприятности. Забей.

Броган огрызнулся. Он выпил и был готов на все. Джеймс решил приглядывать за ними. С Брогана станется разбить чужую гитару о голову О’Коннора, и тогда будут проблемы. 

В пабе шумели и веселились. Сначала Джеймс думал отвести парней в Килдэйрс, но все-таки выбрал Финис, потому что в нем играли живую музыку. 

Они как раз попали на выступление. Местная группа разухабисто исполняла песни про любовь, разлуку и алкоголь. Кто-то из ребят бросился в толпу танцевать. Джеймс быстро потерял из виду О’Коннора, но Броган был рядом — монументально уселся за стол и расставил ноги, хлебнул пива и с видимым блаженством затянулся сигаретой, словно закусывал.

— Если бы ты выбрал зал для некурящих, Джейми, я бы сам убил тебя в день совершеннолетия. 

— Я раньше сбросил бы тебя в океан.

Броган усмехнулся. Джеймс по-приятельски стукнул его кулаком в плечо. 

Чуть поодаль Дрисколл как безумный набросился на жареную картошку. Джеймсу показалось странным, что человек с таким аппетитом постоянно жалуется на кишечное несварение. Может, у Дрисколла сегодня был хороший день. 

— Давайте выпьем в честь именинника!

— Давайте, давайте.

Принесли еще пива, подняли кружки. Пышная светлая пена лилась через край. Солист с воодушевлением наяривал на банджо и тянул глубокомысленный припев о том, что он перережет глотку врагу, а потом вернется к французской красавице в Перпиньян. Эту песню здесь знали — зал хрипловато подпевал и топал в паузах. Песни сменялись, музыка продолжала играть. Гитарист на бэк-вокале вышел вперед и заломил на соло-гитаре громкий, как артиллерийская перестрелка, пассаж. 

Именно поэтому Джеймс не сразу заметил — а потом и услышал — изменения. В центре танцующих образовался водоворот. Он двигался вне ритма и отведенной ему территории. Ширясь, он перемещался и сдвигал в стороны случайных людей.

Джеймс встал, оттолкнул с дороги тщедушного Джонстоуна и пошел через толпу. В ней, обнявшись, стояли Броган с О’Коннором. Они сцепились намертво, точно бойцы в клинче, и перетаптывались с ноги на ногу. 

— Что такое?

Они не обратили внимания. 

— Эй-эй, — сказал Джеймс. Он чувствовал себя пастухом, успокаивающим двух упрямых баранов. 

— Иди охладись, Джейми. У нас разговор. 

Джеймсу волей неволей пришлось подойти ближе, чтобы расслышать слова в реве музыки. 

— В чем дело?

— Вот в чем. Повтори, сука, что ты сказал, — Броган боднул О’Коннора головой в лоб. 

О’Коннор выпучил единственный здоровый глаз.

— Твоя мамка — черномазая шлюха, вот что.

— Нихуя она не черномазая. У нее даже волосы светлые. 

— Мне наплевать. Ты сам рассказывал. Рабский сученыш. 

— Тебе-то что, О’Коннор? — Броган оскалился. — Моя мать хотя бы набожная женщина, ты, ублюдок. 

— Что ты сказал? 

— Твоя мать — самая настоящая шлюха. Заскочила в постель к брокеру и заделала тебя, урода. 

О’Коннор так впился в руки Брогана, что в тех местах, куда вонзились его ногти, выступила кровь.

Вечер нужно было срочно спасать. 

— Не сегодня, парни, — громко и четко сказал Джеймс. — Не в мой день рождения. Решите все на острове. 

— Слепой сукин сын, — выплюнул Броган.

О’Коннор ударил его ногой в пах. Броган взвыл и отправил О’Коннора спиной в старую танцующую леди. О’Коннор встал, напряг бицепсы и попер на Брогана, как танк. Кто-то поднял упавшую женщину. 

— Эй! Кто-нибудь! — Джеймс обернулся к столам.

Ученики иезуитской школы св. Брендана набирались гиннессом. Глен обмахивался форменной фуражкой. 

— Глен, Глен! — позвал Джеймс. — Глен!

Тот поднял глаза и все понял. Через секунду они с Макгоуэном уже были в толпе и безуспешно разнимали двоих, схватившихся в пьяном бою. Подбежал кто-то из младших. Он крикнул, что их сокомандника по футболу сейчас убьют — и на помощь Брогану сразу кинулась кучка одиннадцатиклассников. В толпе — нетрезвой и потому добродушной — прозвучали первые недовольства. Солист с банджо пел как ни в чем не бывало. 

Макгоуэну прилетел первый синяк. Глен встал на защиту О’Коннора, увидев, что какой-то молокосос постоянно метит ему в глаз. Джеймс выбежал из эпицентра драки в поисках остальных. Услышав, что своих бьют, они радостно поддержали бойню. Дружки О’Коннора из гребного клуба сбивали всех попавшихся одним разворотом плеча. Клубок тел рос — люди начали отступать и расходиться по углам. Бармен, усатый мужлан в два метра ростом, схватил Джеймса за ухо. 

— Я сейчас полицию вызову, понял? А ну разберись со своими дружками.

— Да, сэр, — промямлил Макэвой. Его глаз начинал заплывать, из носа текло. 

— Мало мне проблем, что я наливаю несовершеннолетним? Вас сюда больше не пустят.

— Простите, сэр. 

— Давай скорее. 

Он выпустил Джеймса обратно в машущую кулаками кучу, а сам направился за стойку. Джеймс заметил, что тот достает бейсбольную биту. Певцы на сцене не обращали внимание на стычку — они продолжали играть. 

Упоминание полиции не подействовало на Брогана, но оказало магический эффект на О’Коннора, чьи родители жили всего в паре миль отсюда. По его слову гребной клуб выкинул белый флаг. 

Ребята вышли на улицу. Им основательно досталось — у каждого красовался фингал. Кому-то выбили зуб. Джонстоун, будущий священник, уже одевающийся так, словно его рукоположили, из-под раскроенной губы поведал, что всех их накажет Бог. О’Коннор харкнул сгустком крови. 

Джеймс вошел внутрь и дал бармену несколько сотен. Выйдя, заметил Дрисколла, склонившегося над урной — как всегда, отдельно от других. 

— Картошка выходит? — без огонька спросил Джеймс. — Слишком жирная? Не хватает помидоров? 

Дрисколл срыгнул. 

Почему-то в этот момент, смотря, как белые ладони Дрисколла охватывают урну, Джеймс вспомнил о том, что возле памятника Оскару Уайлду его должен ждать Фассбендер. 

Они договорились встретиться в полночь и прогуляться до побережья, заселиться в комнатку, снятую заранее, отпраздновать день рождения вдвоем. Джеймс даже побрился везде, кроме головы — Фассбендеру это нравилось. Но старания пропали втуне. Правый глаз окончательно закрылся, голова кружилась, костяшки зудели болью. Чтобы не упасть, Джеймс схватился за кирпичную заплеванную стену паба. 

Изнутри до них донеслось дребезжание банджо — солист разнообразил репертуар и теперь пел о голландской красавице из города Лелистад. Джеймс вытер кровь о джинсы.

— Ладно, Ларри, — сказал он. — У меня тут назначена встреча. Скажи ребятам, чтобы меня не ждали. Можете вернуться на лодке или делать, что хотите. 

Ларри отвлекся от мусорки.

— То есть ты хочешь сказать, что бросаешь нас в свой день рождения?

— Прости, я не подписывался на драку. 

Джеймс ушел. Дрисколл пристально смотрел ему вслед.

*** 

Фассбендер стоял на перекрестке под фонарем. Он был одет в куртку, клетчатую рубашку и джинсы — ни строгих брюк и рубашек, ни колоратки, ни, боже упаси, сутаны. Однодневная щетина темнела на щеках и подбородке. Майкл казался очень уставшим и, не шевелясь, смотрел на бронзовую макушку Эдуарда Вильде. 

— Ты опоздал почти на час.

— Прости. Я скучал. 

Джеймс вошел в полосу света и Майкл, наконец, увидел его опухшее, далеко не самое симпатичное лицо. 

— Что с тобой?

— Ребята напились, двое начали драку. Подтянулись все наши. За пять минут превратили друг друга в мясо. 

— Кто-то пострадал?

— Да не очень, — Джеймс с трудом рассмеялся. Лицо болело. — У всех заживет. О’Рейли выплюнул пару зубов, а пострадала разве что бессмертная душа Джонстоуна. Дрисколл, как обычно, блевал. Если тебе интересно.

— Нет, — Майкл подставил его под фонарь и осмотрел синяки. — Мне интереснее, что с тобой. Тошнит? Видок не очень.

— Не тошнит, но готов лечь и уснуть.

Джеймс схватился за Майкла — впервые не для того, чтобы проявить чувства, а чтобы удержаться на ногах и не упасть. Пиво отвратительной горечью стояло в горле. 

Майкл не отшатнулся. Обнял Джеймса и помог удержать равновесие. 

— Хорошо, что есть куда податься. Не хочу возвращаться в школу. 

Майкл странно посмотрел на него. 

— Вот дерьмо, — сказал он. 

Джеймсу не хватило сил пошутить про грязный язык. 

— Тебе срочно нужно в больницу. 

— Да брось, Майкл, я просто пьяный. 

— Я бы радовался, будь ты просто пьяный. 

Джеймс уткнулся носом Майклу в шею. Его терпкий, густой запах успокаивал. Джеймс и правда чувствовал себя херово. 

— Я отвезу тебя в университетскую больницу.

— Как? У тебя нет машины. 

— Возьму такси. 

— Как?

— Давай выйдем на улицу отца Гриффина.


	11. Майкл

Ночью дорога была почти пуста. Такси подвезло их к Ньюкасл-роуд и плутало по территории больницы, объезжая корпус за корпусом в поисках приемного покоя. Желтые машины неотложки пролетали мимо — фары разрезали тьму неспокойным светом.

Джеймс полулежал на плече Майкла — ровно дыша, он почти спал. Веки дернулись, когда их задел отблеск снаружи. 

— Ты взял страховку? 

— Конечно же нет, — в голосе Джеймса, негромком, прозвучал смех. 

Майкл взъерошил ему волосы.

— Ты очень безответственный.

— Еще бы. Ведь любой возьмет на день рождения страховку. Не бойся, можно позвонить в школу. 

Майкл неопределенно хмыкнул. Волноваться было не о чем — Джеймс легко отделался, — но Майклу все равно сделалось тоскливо. Ему совсем не нравилось, как быстро опухает свежий, продолжающий темнеть синяк. 

Водитель остановил машину.

Майкл перегнулся через Джеймса и распахнул дверь.

— Вылезай.

Джеймс приподнял голову.

— Давай, — Майкл взял его за плечи и вместе с ним выбрался из теплого автомобиля на улицу. 

Расплатившись с водителем, зачем-то добавил:

— Это мой ученик. Ему плохо.

Водитель кивнул. 

*** 

Пока Фассбендер давал женщине за стойкой телефон дежурной (он не слишком хотел связываться с начальством), Джеймс искал в карманах школьное удостоверение. 

— Уронил, наверное. В пабе, — сказал он, невинно хлопая одним глазом. — Но я помню мой идентификационный номер. 

Он продиктовал номер. Шмыгнул носом, и Майкл заметил, что у него под ноздрями подсыхает струйка крови. 

— Что произошло?

— С лестницы упал.

Слова звучали так гладко, будто Джеймс пользовался одной и той же отговоркой с незапамятных времен.

— С лестницы? В пабе? Я вызову полицию. 

— Прошу вас, не надо, — взмолился Джеймс. — С лестницы. Всего-то. Не надо полиции.

Джеймс подписал бумаги. Майкл, окаменев, стоял рядом — он знал, что, даже если потребуется, не сможет пошевелить ступней или ладонью. 

— А вы кто? 

— Я... работаю. В школе.

— Мы столкнулись в старом городе, — любезно пояснил Джеймс. — К счастью, мистер Фассбендер был в Голуэе и смог уговорить меня поехать в больницу. Именем Господа. Вы знаете, что мистер Фассбендер — священник?

*** 

Очередь подошла под утро. Всю ночь они просидели на железных стульях среди таких же несчастных. Люди дремали в разных позах или прохаживались по коридору, беспокойно вскидывались, когда кого-то звали на прием, кутались в куртки и принесенные персоналом одеяла. 

Джеймс с Майклом вели себя так же. Вспотевшие, сонные, измученные ожиданием — словно два прижавшихся друг к другу оборванца. Около трех Майкл сходил и купил им чая. Вернувшись, он увидел, что Джеймс спит, неудобно устроившись на двух стульях. Майкл накрыл его курткой. 

В итоге Джеймс оказался совершенно здоров. Единственное, что современная медицина была ему в силах предложить — пластырь для разбитых костяшек. 

— Все потому, — заявил Джеймс пожилому доктору, едва ворочая языком, — что Макэвои не какие-то слабаки. Они бойцы.

Врач посмотрел поверх его головы на прикорнувшего в углу Майкла. 

— У него день рождения, — одними губами сказал тот. — Ему сегодня можно.

— А, — лицо доктора смягчилось, — с днем рождения, молодой человек. Вы, — он обратился к Майклу, — не позволяйте ему в ближайшие сутки садиться за руль. 

Джеймс улыбнулся доктору улыбкой, которую он сам, видимо, считал очаровательной, но впечатление портил заплывший глаз. 

— Не пугайтесь, сэр, у меня нет прав. Пока. Вы знаете, что мистер Фассбендер не только прекрасный учитель, но еще и?..

Майкл вытолкал Джеймса за дверь.

— Боюсь, ему нужно поспать, — сказал он. — У него был тяжелый день.

Доктор пожал Фассбендеру руку. 

*** 

Они вышли на улицу на рассвете. Автобусы уже ходили. Но Майкл все равно взял такси — ему не хотелось, чтобы Джеймса трясло по всем голуэйским кочкам. 

Туман поднимался, открывая Лох-Корриб. Странным образом Майкл наконец не думал о Боге, утратах и бессмысленности существования. Озеро было сумрачным, но не мрачным, замершим, но живым. 

В шесть утра отходил первый паром на остров Корриб. Джеймс, дрожа, поднялся на борт. Майкл не чувствовал холода.

Собирались тучи. Сине-фиолетовые, они становились гуще и сливались на горизонте с таким же темным, бескрайним озером. На верхней палубе, закрытые стеклянными стенами, посетители Корриба словно летели над водой. 

Майкл спустился на открытую палубу. Там гудел ветер и шумели моторы. Накрапывал дождь, туман резал глаза. 

Хлопнула дверь — кто-то вышел к Майклу, не боясь дождя. 

— Здравствуйте. 

Женщина, говорившая с сильным гэлтахтским акцентом, закуталась в пальто. Майкл ее знал — они встречались на дежурстве в младшей школе. 

— Доброе утро.

— Возили мальчика в больницу? — она махнула рукой в сторону каюты, где, прислонившись посиневшей щекой к стеклу, спал Джеймс. 

— Нашел его вчера вечером в Голуэе. Возле паба. У них была вечеринка. 

— Будете писать директору?

Майкл криво усмехнулся. Ему здесь нравилось — в ватно-глухой пустоте стихий, в тишине бьющего ливня. Казалось, на всем свете бодрствовала только одна его душа, и даже солнце пока не очнулось. 

— Думаете, бесполезно?

— Такова наша судьба, — заметил Майкл. Он ни о чем не сожалел. 

— Вы совсем промокли, святой отец.

Вдали показался остров. 

— Пойду разбужу ученика, — Майкл кивнул ей на прощание, вошел в каюту и откинул со лба мокрые волосы.

В углу тихо беседовали два старика — эти точно ехали на службу. Еще двое сидели впереди у капитанской рубки, а под лампой читал газету какой-то преподаватель — самая ранняя из всех пташек. 

Майкл позвал Джеймса — тот проснулся и стал разминать затекшую в неудобной позе шею. Выглядел он хуже, чем вчера, но Майкл хотя бы знал, что сделал для него все возможное. 

— Приехали? 

Джеймс спрятался под куртку — торчали только вихры. Майклу очень захотелось поцеловать его в макушку. Он обернулся на стариков. 

— Пара минут и все. Поднимай зад. 

Джеймс потянулся, чтобы шлепнуть его по предплечью, но сморщился и опустил руку. Они с Майклом обменялись многозначительными взглядами, в которых можно было передать столько всего и не выдать себя неосторожными словами. На Коррибе придется сразу же разойтись, и Майкл попытался глазами послать Джеймсу сообщение: зайди ко мне. 

Помимо вопросов здоровья, Майкл хотел поговорить с Джеймсом кое о чем другом. Он принял непростое решение, о котором Джеймс имел полное право знать. 

 

Но, когда они выбрались на палубу, все мысли отступили на задний план. На пирсе, раскрыв над собой черные бутоны зонтиков, стояла почти вся администрация школы. Майкл узнавал директора, педагогов и даже старших учеников. Они-то что тут забыли? Джеймс рядом с ним вздрогнул. 

— Только не говорите мне, что... — начал он. 

— Это не то, что мы думаем. 

Но Майкл врал — несмотря на дождь, они были достаточно близко к берегу, чтобы он мог рассмотреть полицейскую форму.


	12. Джеймс

Тот день Джеймс запомнил отрывочно — накануне он мало спал и был вялым от недосыпа. Давление внутри головы увеличилось, отдавалось дробью в затылке. Джеймс тер виски — боль не уходила. 

Люди на причале разошлись. Джеймса с Майклом отвели в пустующие будки пароходной компании. Когда-то здесь сидел дежурный, отмечавший в журнале прибытие и отбытие паромов «Аран» и «Уэльс» — теперь ничего этого не осталось. 

В спортзале — практически за стенкой — с грохотом расставляли тяжелые спортивные снаряды. Прослышав о чем-то, в коридоре начали прохаживаться любопытные младшеклассники. Их выгнали обратно в зал.

Ставни со скрипом распахнули — в комнатки, похожие на подземелья, хлынул рассвет. 

Джеймс сидел за столом, положив голову в ладони. Кто-то с характерным звуком отбивал мяч. Свистнул гудок парома. Джеймс пропустил сквозь пальцы прядь грязных волнистых волос. Он не смотрел вверх — туда, где ему с надеждой улыбался молодой полицейский. 

— Нам все известно, Джеймс, — мягко сказал директор. — Не нужно стесняться. 

Полицейский раскрыл блокнот. 

— Не знаю, о чем вы. У меня болит голова. Мне нужно поспать. 

— Это он сделал? — спросил директор.

Полицейский растерянно обернулся.

— Кто? — буркнул Джеймс. 

— Мистер Фассбендер. 

— Это сделали парни. Мы подрались в пабе. 

— Ну-ну. Мы на тебя не злимся. Скажи правду. 

За кого они его, черт возьми, принимают? Ему, в конце концов, уже восемнадцать. Джеймс стукнул кулаком по столу, стиснул зубы — кости еще помнили вчерашний бой. Полицейский переводил взгляд с Джеймса на директора, так и не решаясь что-нибудь сказать. Джеймс как наяву представил себе их предшествующий диалог. Не травмируйте мальчика, полисмен, я все сделаю сам. Ладно, сэр, раз вы так считаете. 

— Вас не было на острове этой ночью. Он тебе угрожал? 

— Мы были в больнице.

Джеймс не отказал себе удовольствия поднять глаза — посмотреть, как разгладится складка возле директорского рта. Это подтвердило догадки Джеймса — тем более он помнил, кто стоял под черным зонтом на пристани. 

— В больнице? — слабым голосом произнес директор. — В какой? 

— В университетской. Пробыли там всю ночь. Нас зарегистрировали. Святой отец взял такси — фирмы «Линк». В час, у моста Вольфа Тона. Незадолго до этого я вышел из Финис. Меня там видела целая куча народа. 

Полицейский резко вскочил на ноги. Перед тем как дверь закрылась, Джеймс успел услышать протяжные щелчки телефонного диска. 

Привели Фассбендера. Стряхнув руку конвоира, он без приглашения уселся напротив. Джеймс поймал взгляд его усталых, прозрачных глаз. Странно было, что за такое короткое время этот большой, энергичный человек будто уменьшился вдвое. На его белках краснели лопнувшие сосуды. 

— Так значит, в больнице? 

Майкл тяжело кивнул. 

— Почему не позвонили? 

— Позвонили. Дежурной. Вы заглянули в журналы?

Второй полицейский — бледный юноша с курчавыми бакенбардами — уставился на директора. Тот молчал. 

— Так почему же не проверили, сэр?

— Тут нечего проверять. Все известно.

— Неужели, директор? — Фассбендер усмехнулся, но поза его не изменилась. — У вас есть свидетельства того, что я насилую детей? 

— Ну не детей, положим, а ребенка. Одного. Свидетельства всегда найдутся, _святой отец_ , если это нужно. 

Фассбендер обратил порыжевшее от щетины лицо к окну. Там разбухал чистый, утренний, ирландский туман — туман, плывущий с Лох-Корриб. Синие подвижные силуэты у горизонта были школьниками на утренней прогулке.

— Зачем тогда все это? Я ведь мог уволиться сам. 

— Я знаю вас, Фассбендер, и знаю, что вы упирались бы до конца. А теперь все кончено. Я уже позвонил в епархию. 

— Значит, вот так просто. 

— Да, чтоб вас, Фассбендер, вот так просто.

Первый полицейский — только что вернувшийся из соседней комнаты — ошеломленно рассматривал блестящего от пота директора и застывшего, как восковая фигура, святого отца. 

*** 

За час до отъезда Джеймс сбросил Ларри Дрисколла в озеро. Он хотел избить его до крови, бить до тех пор, пока лицо Ларри не превратится в тыкву, но не мог. Не мог даже ради того, чтобы выпустить бесконечный, сгустившийся в желчь гнев. Отомстить за Фассбендера, за себя, за то, что у этой истории никогда не будет продолжения. 

Вместо этого Джеймс толкнул Дрисколла в грязь. Пнул так, что боль передалась через кроссовок в пальцы ноги. Дрисколл сжался в клубок и завыл. Он будто отрабатывал какой-то обязательный театральный номер, и Джеймс вспомнил, что Ларри всегда доставалось — такой уж он был человек. 

Джеймс прокатил его по причалу вниз — всего два метра облупленного бетона — и Ларри скрылся возле покачивающейся на волнах лодки. По воде пошли пузыри. 

Ларри вынырнул — мокрый, до шеи облепленный волосами, похожий на крысу. Он громко плюнул — почти харкнул — водой и закричал.

Джеймс смотрел на него с причала. Нечто, вибрирующее в нем, какая-то натянутая струна порвалась и ударила в обе стороны. Джеймсу казалось, что он видит, как в суматошном клубке сплетаются и мечутся нейронные импульсы. 

— Ты же заявлял, что не умеешь плавать, — сказал он. 

— Только что научился. 

— Прекрасно. Тогда вылезешь сам. 

Джеймс развернулся и пошел к восточной двери спального корпуса. Там его ждали Глен Мэки, Джон Броган и Джон Макгоуэн.


End file.
